


Ignition ~야생 거리~

by Liana_DS



Series: Dear My Family [7]
Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band), Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: Family, Street Racing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunyoung dan Chanyeol tinggal bersama kakek mereka, Jungsoo, sejak orang tua mereka meninggal. Kakak-beradik yang tidak bisa akur ini mendapat kejutan, suatu hari sepulang sekolah.</p><p>"Oppa, dia membawa pistol!"</p><p>Sebelum mereka sadari, Sunyoung dan Chanyeol telah masuk dalam sirkuit raksasa.</p><p>StreetRacing!AU.</p><p>--INDEFINITE HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chaser

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Lirik 'Two Moons' dan 'Tokyo Drift' adalah milik penulisnya masing-masing. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

“Dah, Jieun! Sampai besok, ya!” Park Sunyoung, seorang gadis mungil kelas 1 SMA, melambai pada temannya yang masih mengenakan sepatu di depan loker, lalu melesat keluar sekolah. Dia sedang lapar berat, jadi maunya langsung pulang dan memasak bahan apa saja di rumah. Harapannya sih, kakeknya yang jago masak itu sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu yang enak, jadi dia dan kakak lelakinya—yang entah punya berapa perut itu—tinggal makan.

Sunyoung mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling setelah ia berada di halaman sekolah. Aneh, biasanya _oppa_ nya akan menunggu di dekat gerbang. Apakah ada jam pelajaran tambahan? Tidak, pelajaran tambahan anak kelas dua ‘kan hari Senin, kalau bukan Rabu. Ini Selasa. Ekskul _band_ hari Jumat, jadi tidak mungkin _oppa_ nya itu latihan.

Tiba-tiba, sesosok pemuda jangkung berseragam yang mengenakan helm secara terbalik—bagian belakangnya di muka, jadi wajahnya tidak terlihat—mendekati Sunyoung. Gadis itu tentu saja kaget, tetapi suara bas yang familiar membuatnya terkikik.

“Sunyoungie, ini aku.”

“Hahahahaha!” Sunyoung tertawa begitu keras hingga ia membungkuk untuk memegangi perutnya yang sakit, “Chanyeol- _oppa_ , jangan bodoh begi—hmmp!”

Si jangkung membekap adiknya, lalu mengangkat helmnya sebatas alis, menampakkan wajah yang menghilangkan kewarasan gadis-gadis di sekolah. Pemuda itu, Park Chanyeol, berbisik pada Sunyoung. “Ini kulakukan untuk menghindari para _hoobae_ yang mengejarku!”

Ah, itu masalahnya. Sunyoung manggut-manggut paham. Chanyeol kakaknya memang idola sekolah yang punya banyak _fangirl_ , entah kenapa. Ya, bahkan Jieun sahabat Sunyoung bilang Chanyeol itu tampan, tetapi Sunyoung sama sekali tidak mengerti di mana letak ketampanannya. Telinga mencuat, lubang hidung lebar (apalagi kalau tertawa), badannya kurus tinggi seperti tiang listrik, dan kalau olahraga lari, selalu paling belakang. Oh, tambahan: hobinya mengupil dan tidur di kelas. Iih.

“Ayo, kita pulang, sebelum _sunbae_ kelas tiga selesai dan menambah besar kerumunan _fangirl_!” Chanyeol menggandeng Sunyoung, tetapi Sunyoung cepat menepis. “Jangan pegang-pegang, _Oppa;_ risih! Aku tidak mau dipegang-pegang cowok!”

“Duh, jahat amat. _Cowok_ yang akan memegangmu cuma aku, tau.” celetuk Chanyeol sekenanya. Sunyoung langsung menghantamnya dengan ransel, tetapi Chanyeol melindungi diri dengan tangan besarnya, lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

“ _Oppa,_ tunggu!” Sunyoung yang tertinggal segera berlari menyusul Chanyeol.

“Makanya, jangan berisik atau aku tidak akan mengantarkanmu!”

Kadang, Sunyoung benci kenyataan bahwa dia butuh Chanyeol supaya bisa pulang.

Chanyeol dan Sunyoung berjalan beriringan ke bengkel beberapa meter dari sekolah, tempat Chanyeol menitipkan sepeda motornya. Itu Hyosung GT125 tua lungsuran dari kakek Chanyeol, tetapi kondisinya masih bagus; sayang ‘kan kalau tidak dipakai? Nah, karena di sekolah dilarang membawa kendaraan selain sepeda, tentu saja Chanyeol tidak bisa parkir di sana.

“ _Ahjussi,_ terima kasih untuk hari ini!” Chanyeol menyalakan mesin motor, sementara Sunyoung mengenakan helm dan duduk di belakangnya, “Kami pulang dulu!”

“Sebentar, Yeol!” Pria pemilik bengkel menyerahkan amplop putih tersegel pada Chanyeol, “Ada pesan dari Jungsoo. Baca ini sebelum kau pulang. Dia memohon dengan sangat agar kau mengikuti instruksi dalam pesan ini. Jangan dibaca keras-keras, katanya, nanti ada yang mendengar.”

“Heh? Kenapa _Harabeoji_ tidak meneleponku atau Sunyoung saja?” tanya Chanyeol, merobek amplop itu sembarangan dan membaca pesan di dalamnya.

_‘Yeol, Sunyoungie, jangan pulang ke rumah. Ada bahaya besar menanti. Pergilah ke Bengkel Hijack—kau tahu jalannya, Yeol—akan kutunggu. Hati-hati._

_P. S. Kalian harus bertukar ransel jika Chanyeol duduk di depan dan Sunyoung di belakang. Gunakan ransel itu untuk melindungi tubuh kalian._

_Robek pesan ini setelah kalian selesai membacanya._

_Salam sayang, kakek kalian, Park Jungsoo.’_

“Bertukar ransel? Melindungi tubuh?” Chanyeol melepas ranselnya, agak kesulitan mencerna pesan Jungsoo. Sunyoung menyahut tas kakaknya, mengenakannya di punggung, dan menyerahkan tasnya pada Chanyeol. “Maksudnya begini lho, _Oppa_ , kau pakai ranselku di dada. Nah, dengan begini kita akan terlindung dari depan dan dari belakang.”

“Terlindung dari apa memangnya?”

Sunyoung mengangkat bahu. “Pokoknya turuti saja apa kata _Harabeoji_!”

Setelahnya, Chanyeol dan Sunyoung berpamitan pada _ahjussi_ pemilik bengkel. Mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dengan debaran aneh dalam dada mereka.

Tanpa sadar, Sunyoung mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang Chanyeol. Ia takut.

 _Bahaya besar di rumah? Ada apa? Dan kenapa_ Harabeoji _menyuruh kami ke bengkel? Kenapa juga pesan tadi harus dirobek segala? Apa ada orang jahat yang mengejar kami, sehingga keberadaan kami tidak boleh sampai ketahuan?_

“Argh, Sunyoungie, geli! Jangan memeluk pinggangku terlalu kuat, hahaha!”

Tawa bas Chanyeol melenyapkan ketakutan Sunyoung seketika. Gadis itu memukul punggung sang kakak. “Mana sudi aku melakukan itu?”

Chanyeol mengusap-usap pinggang hingga perutnya. Sensasi geli yang tertinggal membuat tawanya berlanjut. “Kau melakukannya; ‘kan aku yang merasakan. Kenapa, apa aku terlalu cepat? Anak perempuan penakut sekali, sih.”

Sunyoung cemberut. Ia memukul Chanyeol lebih keras. “Kau kira aku tidak pernah diajak ngebut? Amber- _eonni_ pernah mengajakku jalan-jalan naik mobil dan dia menyetir di atas 80 km/ jam! Bukan cuma kau yang bisa _ngebut_ , Dobi!”

“Kau panggil aku apa, Pendek?”

“Pendek?! Huh, mentang-mentang kau tinggi, Monster!” teriak Sunyoung. Chanyeol tak terima (lagipula lengkingan Sunyoung menyakiti telinganya, harus dibalas). “Dasar cempreng!”

“Dobi!”

“Cempreng!”

“Dobi!”

“Cempreng!”

Sunyoung akan membalas lagi, tetapi pantulan spion motor mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ada yang tidak beres. 

“Sedari tadi, sepeda motor besar itu mengikuti kita.” ucap Sunyoung pelan, khawatir.

“Sepeda motor besar?”

“Mm-hm. Pengendaranya tampak mencurigakan, pakai masker dan kacamata hitam begitu.”

Chanyeol melirik spion. Benar. Honda CBR yang telah dimodifikasi itu sudah ia lihat di belokan ketiga dari bengkel _ahjussi_ tadi dan masih berada di belakangnya. Pemuda itu teringat pesan Jungsoo mengenai bahaya besar. Apa sepeda motor yang membuntutinya merupakan bagian dari bahaya itu? Tak ingin mengambil resiko, Chanyeol mempercepat motornya.

 _Dia juga menambah kecepatan_ , Chanyeol mencengkeram stang, _Jadi dia benar-benar mengejar kami; apa maunya? Huh, apapun itu, aku harus terus memperlebar jarak._

Selama beberapa menit, Chanyeol berkonsentrasi pada kecepatan motornya _,_ juga keselamatan Sunyoung. Ia berharap si pengejar tidak melakukan hal berbahaya, tetapi....

“ _Oppa,_ gawaaat! Orang itu—dia mengeluarkan pistol!!!”

“ _Mwo_?!”

* * *

 

**IGNITION**

**~** **야생** **거리~**

**“Don’t hesitate and speed up.”**

* * *

 


	2. Book Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to PhotoScape and Photobucket

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jadi, maafkan saya karena upload teaser lagi (juga poster yg agak aneh ini).  
> tapi sejujurnya, ini adalah FF 'teman' Snow White. Kalo Hesperus kan dikerjakannya gantian sama Catching Glow, nah si Snow White dikerjakannya brg Ignition ini.


	3. The Rolling Start

* * *

 

_Today, I still couldn’t see that miracle_

_Don’t ask if this is a dream anymore_

**(EXO – Two Moons)**

* * *

 

“ _Mwo?_ M-mau apa dia?!” 

Pengendara motor besar di belakang mengarahkan moncong senjatanya pada Chanyeol dan Sunyoung. Jantung Chanyeol tidak lagi berdenyut, tetapi berdentum, seolah akan menjebol dinding dadanya. Begitu pun Sunyoung. Kakak-beradik ini benar-benar dalam bahaya besar.

“Sunyoungie, pegangan yang kuat!”

Lupa debat kecilnya dengan Chanyeol perkara pelukan di pinggang, Sunyoung melaksanakan perintah kakaknya. Ia mencengkeram seragam Chanyeol dan memejamkan mata karena tegang.

Dor!

Peluru pertama ditembakkan, tepat ketika Chanyeol membelokkan motornya untuk berpindah jalur. Ia sekarang berada di depan mobil yang semula di kanannya. Klakson mobil itu berbunyi keras; pengemudinya pasti kesal karena Chanyeol mendadak menghalanginya. “Maaf! Kami dalam keadaan darurat!” teriak Chanyeol. Motor besar itu tidak lagi di belakangnya karena manuver tadi, jadi untuk sementara, dia aman.

Ups, terlalu cepat untuk merasa aman.

Tak disangka, Honda itu muncul tepat di sisi kiri Chanyeol!

Dor!

Si pengendara misterius menembak lagi, tetapi Chanyeol menghindar dengan cara yang sama: menyamping ke kanan depan, melalui celah di antara mobil-mobil. “Sunyoungie, kau tidak apa?” tanya Chanyeol seraya mengatur napasnya. Sunyoung mengiyakan.

_Posisi Sunyoung sangat rawan jika aku terus menghindar seperti ini. Tubuh sampingnya tidak terlindung, padahal pengendara itu cepat menyusul kami. Jika dia berada di samping kami, Sunyoung bisa tertembak... Uh, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Tak ada satupun ide tercetus di otak Chanyeol hingga ia tiba di lalu-lintas yang lebih longgar. Gawat. Motornya tidak bisa ‘bersembunyi’ lagi: mobil yang ada di jalan kurang padat untuk melindunginya, sedangkan pengendara misterius itu kian dekat. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati; Hyosung milik Jungsoo bukan untuk dipacu dalam kecepatan tinggi secara terus-menerus, padahal jaraknya dengan si pengejar terus berkurang.

Sunyoung terengah-engah. Perlahan, ia membuka mata. Dari spion, ia tahu bahwa motor besar itu masih mengejar.

Tapi moncong pistol milik si pengendara terarah ke...

“Chanyeol- _oppa_ , awas rodamu!!!”

Peringatan Sunyoung tepat waktu. Tembakan berikutnya gagal mengenai sasaran karena Chanyeol berpindah jalur lagi ke kiri, sehingga roda belakangnya selamat dari peluru musuh. Akan tetapi, si pengejar belum berhenti. Ia mengubah arah senjatanya ke depan, di mana Chanyeol berada.

“Sial! Belum menyerah juga?” keluh Chanyeol, keringat berleleran menuruni pelipisnya. Diliriknya Sunyoung yang pucat pasi.

Demi apapun, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa nyawa Sunyoung lebih berharga dari nyawanya. Kecuali kali ini.

Dengan satu tangan, Chanyeol menautkan lengan Sunyoung lebih erat melintasi pinggangnya, hingga wajah Sunyoung menempel pada punggungnya. “Jangan sekalipun melepaskanku sampai kejar-kejaran ini berakhir!” tegas Chanyeol. Sunyoung awalnya ingin marah karena gerakan Chanyeol membuat wajahnya terantuk ke punggung yang basah itu, tetapi ia lalu sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedang berusaha melindunginya.

Sunyoung percaya Chanyeol akan berhasil membawanya keluar dari kejar-kejaran maut ini.

Setelah yakin Sunyoung aman, Chanyeol memulai siasatnya. Karena motornya akan hancur jika selalu digas, otomatis ia akan kalah cepat dari mobil standar-semi- _sport_ milik si pengejar. Jadi, Chanyeol mengemudi zig-zag, berasumsi bahwa akurasi tembakan pengejarnya akan menurun dengan cara ini. Selain itu, menurut pertimbangan Chanyeol, mengemudi zig-zag akan menghalangi musuh untuk maju. Si pengejar menembak dari kiri, Chanyeol berpindah ke kanan. Ditembak di kanan, Chanyeol bergegas pindah ke jalur kiri. Begitu seterusnya. Jalan yang masih cukup lowong menguntungkan Chanyeol, tetapi...

“Argh! Kenapa ada barisan mobil yang rapat di saat seperti ini?!”

Chanyeol terjebak. Ia kembali memasuki lalu-lintas padat. Di depan Chanyeol, mobil-mobil berderet menutupi jalan, membentuk pagar yang mengurungnya berdua dengan musuh.

Dor!

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol menghindarkan motornya ke kanan. Tidak bisa terus begini. Ia harus melakukan manuver yang agak berbahaya. Chanyeol mengesampingkan berbagai keraguan tentang kemampuan motornya karena ia hanya punya dua pilihan: melarikan diri sebisa mungkin dari si pengejar atau mati.

_Semoga kau kuat, Motor Tua! Lakukan ini demi menyelamatkan Sunyoungie!_

Kebetulan, di depan ada tanjakan.

“Sunyoungie, siap-siap! Kita akan melompat!”

“ _Melompat_?!” pekik Sunyoung, “Melompat dari sepeda motor ini?!”

“Tidak, kita melompat _dengan_ sepeda motor ini!”

Astaga. Sunyoung akhirnya paham apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan.

Di luar dugaan si pengejar, semakin dekat Chanyeol dengan mobil-mobil yang menghalangi jalannya, Chanyeol makin cepat. Ini tentu saja untuk mengumpulkan gaya dorong yang cukup. Setelah sampai di tanjakan, dalam waktu singkat, Chanyeol mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengangkat bagian depan sepeda motornya.

Motor tua itu melayang bersama Chanyeol dan Sunyoung.

Bruak!

“Argh!!!” Baik Chanyeol dan Sunyoung berteriak karena motor mereka mendarat sangat keras di atas sebuah mobil. Tubuh bawah mereka terhentak keras, menyakitkan. Motor mereka oleng, tetapi Chanyeol segera menyeimbangkan motornya dan turun dari mobil tak bersalah yang ditumpanginya. Ia kembali melaju di jalan raya, terkekeh. “Hosh... orang itu... orang itu sudah berhenti, ‘kan?”

Sunyoung menoleh ke belakang dan berucap senang. “Iya! Dia tak terlihat lagi, pasti masih terhalang mobil-mobil itu!”

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega, kemudian tertawa lepas. “Kita selamat! _Yes_!” katanya saat memperlambat laju motor secara bertahap.

Sunyoung, dengan sedikit kikuk, berbisik pada Chanyeol.

“ _Oppa,_ terima kasih.”

Wajah Chanyeol mendadak panas. Ia hanya menanggapi dengan ‘hm’ pelan. Timbul kecanggungan di antara mereka gara-gara kalimat Sunyoung ini. Chanyeol hanya berusaha menyelamatkan adiknya; itu kewajiban semua kakak di dunia ini, sebuah tindakan yang biasa. Kenapa Sunyoung berterima kasih untuk ‘hal biasa’ ini?

Chanyeol ‘kan jadi malu.

Namun, sekali lagi, kakak-beradik ini tertipu. Sepeda motor besar itu berhasil menyusul mereka untuk kedua kalinya!

“Whooo!!!”

“Whaaa!!!”

“Bagaimana dia keluar dari kepungan mobil-mobil itu?!”

Chanyeol dan Sunyoung sama berteriak ketakutan. Motor mereka melesat lagi, semakin cepat ketika si pengejar membidik mereka.

Tiba-tiba, dari tikungan, sebuah Nissan Skyline hitam menabrak si pengejar. Ia bersama Hondanya terpelanting ke arah satu bangunan tua, menumbuk dinding bangunan itu hingga roboh. Nissan yang menabraknya berputar 270 derajat, lalu berhenti.

“Sunyoungie, apa yang terjadi di belakang?” tanya Chanyeol karena bayangan si pengejar tidak lagi ada di spionnya.

“Sepeda motor besar yang mengejar kita terlempar setelah ditabrak mobil dari kiri!” jawab Sunyoung, bingung harus senang atau ngeri dengan kecelakaan hebat di belakang.

“Huh, itu akibatnya mengejar anak-anak baik seperti kita,” ujar Chanyeol, kesal, tetapi juga mencemaskan pengejarnya, “Kuharap orang itu masih punya cukup nyawa untuk belajar dari kejadian hari ini.”

Mata Sunyoung terfiksasi pada mobil hitam dan sepeda motor besar yang kini menyebabkan kemacetan di tikungan. Apa kira-kira yang membuat Sunyoung dan Chanyeol dikejar? Bukan sekadar dikejar, tetapi juga dibunuh, mengingat pengendara misterius menembaki mereka gila-gilaan. Mungkinkah ini semua ada hubungannya dengan kakek mereka, Jungsoo?

Sedang memikirkan hal ini, Sunyoung menangkap sesosok pria menyelinap keluar dari Nissan penyelamat. Si pria menutup wajahnya dengan jaket kulit dan berlari menerobos kerumunan yang terbentuk di sekitar dua kendaraan itu.

_Rasanya... aku pernah mengenal lelaki itu..._

Tapi siapa? Entahlah. Yang jelas, sosok itu familiar bagi Sunyoung. Yah, siapapun si penolong ini, Sunyoung sangat berterima kasih padanya.

“Mau berapa lama lagi kau memeluk pinggangku, Pendek? Geliii!!!”

“Eh?” Sunyoung melepaskan tangannya, mengibas-ngibaskannya, “Maaf, tidak sengaja. Duh, tanganku pasti bau sekali setelah memelukmu, Dobi. Banjir keringat, banjir keringat!”

“Hei, banjir keringat ini hasil kerja keras untuk menyelamatkan nyawa kita berdua!”

“Uuh, berapa kali aku harus mencuci tanganku biar bau badanmu hilang, ya?”

“Dasar cempreng cerewet!”

“Telinga mencuat!”

“Kurcaci yang tidak bisa tumbuh!”

“Monster tukang ngupil!”

Pertengkaran antara Chanyeol dan Sunyoung memang bagus untuk mereka di beberapa waktu, termasuk sore ini. Perjalanan pulang sekolah yang seperti neraka bisa sejenak dilupakan dengan melanjutkan perdebatan. Tanpa mereka sadari, pertengkaran kecil mereka menghibur satu sama lain. Ini penting...

...karena mereka harus saling mendukung beberapa bulan ke depan untuk bertahan hidup.

* * *

 

Motor Chanyeol sudah sekarat bahan bakarnya ketika tiba di bengkel yang tertera dalam pesan Jungsoo. Sama sekarat seperti pengendaranya. Chanyeol turun dari motor dengan pandangan berkunang-kunang dan tangan terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. “Aaah, ngebut itu capek... Rasanya aku ingin tidur saja sampai besok...” Chanyeol menggerak-gerakan bahunya yang pegal. Sunyoung melirik Chanyeol sekilas, lalu merebut ransel yang masih menutupi dada Chanyeol.

“Pendek, kalau mau mengambil tasmu pelan-pelan, dong! Sini, mana tasku?” gerutu Chanyeol kaget karena tas Sunyoung tiba-tiba ditarik pemiliknya. Sunyoung meleletkan lidah dan berjingkat menjauhi Chanyeol. “Tangkap aku kalau mau ranselmu kembali!”

Sejujurnya, Sunyoung ingin membawakan tas Chanyeol juga karena si pemuda tampak sangat lelah, tetapi malu menawarkan bantuan. Ia sedikit salah strategi dengan bilang ‘tangkap aku’; langkah Chanyeol besar-besar, tentu susah lari darinya. Tangan Chanyeol juga panjang, jadi ia bisa merangkul Sunyoung supaya gadis itu tidak menghindar lagi.

“Kyaaa! _Oppa,_ bau badanmu menusuk hidung, tau! Lepaskan!” Sunyoung berlutut sambil memeluk tasnya dan memegangi tas Chanyeol di belakang. Berlutut ternyata gagal melepaskan Sunyoung dari sang kakak.

“Berikan ranselku!”

“Tidaaak! Aku saja yang bawa!”

Kakak-beradik itu bergulung-gulung di tanah, mengacuhkan tatapan aneh orang-orang. Kalau Park bersaudara ini sudah bertengkar, maka dunia cuma milik berdua, gampangnya. Mereka jadi anak-anak lagi dan tidak peduli sekitar.

“Woi! Jangan berisik di depan bengkelku! Duh, kalau ada kalian, hariku tidak tenang, deh! _Harabeoji_ , cucu-cucumu yang paling nakal sudah datang!”

Suara ini sangat akrab di telinga Sunyoung. Masih memegangi tas Chanyeol, Sunyoung menengadah. “Chorong- _eonni_!” sapanya ceria, terus berusaha menyingkirkan Chanyeol, “Bebaskan aku dari monster ini!”

Chanyeol ikut-ikutan menengadah. “Dia duluan yang nakal, Chorong- _noona_! Suruh dia menyerahkan tasku!”

Park Chorong, wanita muda berseragam mekanik yang sedang berkacak pinggang ini, adalah sepupu Chanyeol dan Sunyoung dari pihak ibu.

Setelah membuang napas keras, Chorong mengangkat bagian belakang kerah kemeja Chanyeol dengan tangan kanan, kerah Sunyoung dengan tangan kiri, lalu menyeret mereka berdua ke bengkelnya. Biarpun berperawakan khas peragawati, tenaga Chorong tak main-main. Park bersaudara langsung tenang, takut kalau-kalau Chorong akan ‘melakukan sesuatu’ jika mereka tetap berisik.

“ _Harabeoji_ , nih, cucumu yang tercinta sudah datang.” Chorong akhirnya melepaskan kerah Chanyeol dan Sunyoung. Jungsoo, yang sedang duduk tepekur di kap mobil sambil mengelap tongkat alat bantu jalannya, kontan memandang ke bawah. Senyum cerahnya terbit, menciptakan kerutan di matanya. “Oh, Yeol, Sunyoungie, syukurlah kalian selamat!”

Hal pertama yang mengejutkan Chanyeol dan Sunyoung adalah...

 _Bagaimana_ Harabeoji _bisa naik ke sana?!_

Kejutan kedua untuk para cucu (kecuali Chorong) adalah saat Jungsoo melompat turun dari kap mobil—dan mendarat dengan mulus! Chanyeol tergopoh menghampiri pria 72 tahun itu, berdebar-debar menyaksikan aksi barusan. “ _Harabeoji, Harabeoji_ baik-baik saja? Tak ada yang patah? Punggungmu bagaimana?” Si jangkung memeriksa kakeknya dari atas sampai bawah, depan dan belakang. Jungsoo tertawa. “Tenang, semua masih dalam keadaan utuh. Sini, Yeol, Sunyoungie, aku ingin memeluk kalian.”

Chanyeol merendahkan badan supaya Jungsoo bisa menjangkaunya, sedangkan Sunyoung langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang kakek. “ _Harabeoji,_ tadi kami dikejar orang yang menyeramkan! Aku sangat takut, kupikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi...” curhat si gadis mungil.

Jungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Sunyoung lembut. “Iya, iya. Nanti ceritakan semuanya. Duduklah dulu.”

Chanyeol, Sunyoung, dan Jungsoo duduk di kotak-kotak kayu bekas wadah _spare parts_. Chorong berdiri dekat mereka, bersilang lengan. “Jadi, tadi siapa yang mengejar kalian? Apa salah satu dari mereka?” Jungsoo menunjuk pada Chorong yang memegang dua foto. Salah satu foto memperlihatkan sosok pemuda sipit dengan poni menutupi sebelah mata, sedangkan foto yang lain menampakkan seorang gadis muda imut yang menawan hati Chanyeol. “Yang jelas bukan yang ini,” Chanyeol merebut foto si gadis dari Chorong, “Dia terlalu manis untuk jadi pembunuh.”

Chorong tersenyum miring. “Heh, asal kau tahu, Bocah, gadismu itu pernah membajak sebuah truk dan menjebol gudang peledak.”

Glk. Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar dan tertawa untuk menutupi ketakutannya. “Mana mungkin, _Noona_? Jangan mengada-ada.”

“Tidak, Yeol. Chorong benar. Gadis di foto itu juga mematikan,” Jungsoo menumpukan dua sikunya di lutut, telapaknya menyangga dagu, “Nah, jadi, kira-kira yang mana pengejar kalian? Yang perempuan atau yang laki-laki?”

“Wajahnya tidak kelihatan, tetapi kurasa... dia laki-laki,” Sunyoung menunjuk foto pemuda sipit, mengangguk yakin, “Ya, yang ini.”

Jungsoo mengernyit.

_Park Sanghyun. Jika benar dia yang mengejar Chanyeol dan Sunyoung, berarti rencanaku ini sudah ketahuan oleh musuh. Ck._

“ _Harabeoji_ , ada apa? Memangnya kenapa dengan dua orang ini? Apa yang terjadi, sih?” Chanyeol memberondong Jungsoo dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini. Raut kocaknya lenyap, berubah serius seperti Jungsoo. Ditatap demikian oleh sang cucu, pria tua berwajah malaikat itu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan tersenyum kalem. “Sebelum aku menjelaskan, ada yang ingin cerita tentang kejar-kejaran tadi?”

“Oh! Tadi seram sekali! Orang itu menembaki kami berdua! Untung Chanyeol- _oppa_  jago ngebut! Lihat saja rambutku, _Harabeoji,_ jadi berantakan gara-gara heboh kejar-kejaran!” oceh Sunyoung. Chanyeol yang mulanya bungkam mengenai perjalanannya ke bengkel tidak mau kalah. “Tanganku sampai sakit karena mengemudi dalam kecepatan tinggi! Orang itu sangat berbahaya. Aku sampai harus menerbangkan motorku dan mendaratkannya di mobil orang supaya bisa lolos dari pengejar itu!”

“Iya, orang itu bahkan berani mengarahkan pelurunya ke roda motor! Memangnya dia tidak memikirkan kalau motor kami oleng dan kami terlempar? Dia benar-benar memburu kami tanpa memikirkan nyawa kami!”

“Siapa sih orang itu, _Harabeoji_? Apa salah kami hingga jadi targetnya? Kami hanya anak SMA; kesalahan terbesar yang kubuat adalah memanjat gerbang sekolah waktu mau bolos, itu pun gagal!”

Jungsoo mengangkat tangan kanannya, menenangkan dua cucunya. “Baik, baik, aku mengerti. Kalian hebat sekali bisa lolos dari Honda CBR itu.”

Baik Chanyeol dan Sunyoung membelalak. “Kok _Harabeoji_  tahu kami dikejar motor itu?”

Setelah menanyakan hal yang sama dalam waktu yang juga bersamaan, Chanyeol dan Sunyoung saling menatap tak suka. “Jangan meniruku!” Sunyoung memencet hidung Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. Chanyeol membalas dengan memiting sang adik. “Kau itu yang meniru!”

Jungsoo meringis ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Sunyoung bertengkar lagi. Chorong menepuk dahinya, lalu menjitak kakak-beradik itu. “Dengarkan, _Harabeoji_ mau bicara!”

Seraya memegangi ubun-ubun mereka, Chanyeol dan Sunyoung mendengarkan penjelasan Jungsoo.

“Aku tahu kalian dikejar motor besar karena aku _kenal_ kelompok ini. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan panjang lebar. Intinya, kita sedang dalam bahaya karena ada sekelompok orang jahat yang mengejar kita. Mereka ingin kalian bergabung dalam komplotan mereka, makanya mereka berusaha melumpuhkan kalian supaya kalian tidak melawan.”

“Mereka ingin kita jadi penjahat?” tanya Sunyoung, yang dijawab Jungsoo dengan anggukan. “Kalian tidak mau itu terjadi, ‘kan?”

“Tapi kenapa kami?”

Jungsoo menghela napas. “Agak sulit menjelaskannya, tetapi... ah, gampangnya begini,” Si pria tua mengalihkan pandang pada cucu lelakinya, “Yeol, kau bilang kau menerbangkan sepeda motormu dan mendaratkannya di mobil orang lain?”

“Iya.” Chanyeol tertunduk, merasa akan dihakimi.

“Kau ingat berapa kecepatanmu tadi?”

Chanyeol gugup. Apa sekarang Jungsoo akan menghukumnya karena mengemudi sembarangan di jalan umum? Yah, berhubung Chanyeol jujur, ia jawab saja seadanya. “100 km/ jam ke atas, sepertinya.”

“Lihat itu? Kau mengemudi cukup lama dengan kecepatan sedemikian tinggi hingga motormu terbang dan baik-baik saja setelahnya. Sunyoung juga. Dibonceng dalam kecepatan itu juga butuh keahlian. Nah, karena _keahlian_ inilah mereka menginginkan kalian.”

“Mereka menginginkanku karena aku _bisa ngebut?_ ” Itu alasan yang aneh bagi satu komplotan penjahat untuk merekrut seseorang.

“Menurut kalian itu mustahil? Bagaimana jika komplotan penjahat ini juga sebuah tim pembalap liar?”

Mata Chanyeol yang lebar itu mengerjap-ngerjap. Balap liar? Dia  pernah main _game_ tentang balapan di jalan raya, dengan macam-macam manuver berbahaya (yang salah satunya ia terapkan). Chanyeol selalu berpikir itu keren, tetapi setelah benar-benar melakoninya, ia tidak lagi beranggapan begitu, berharap kejar-kejaran ini yang pertama dan terakhir.

Kelihatannya tidak akan semudah itu.

“Hingga situasi mendingin dan kita menemukan tempat berlindung yang paten, kalian tidak akan sekolah,” –pernyataan ini menerbitkan senyum lebar Chanyeol dan Sunyoung, tetapi hanya sebentar— “Kalian harus ingat bahwa kita tidak sedang berlibur. Kita berhadapan dengan sekelompok penjahat kejam. Yeol, kau akan menjalani serangkaian latihan supaya mampu menghadapi mereka. Mungkin awalnya berat, tapi seiring waktu, kau akan terbiasa.”

“Sebentar,” Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri, “Aku? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Latihan apa?”

“Latihan menjadi lelaki sejati, apa lagi?” Chorong meninju punggung Chanyeol cukup keras hingga Chanyeol mendesis kesakitan, “Hei, ditinju begitu saja kau sudah meringis-ringis tak jelas. Cowok lemah. Kau tidak akan mampu melindungi adik dan kakekmu kalau begitu!”

“Chorong, jangan terlalu kasar padanya. Dia masih baru mulai, harus pelan-pelan. Ya ‘kan, Yeol?” ucap Jungsoo lembut. Chanyeol hanya meringis, menunjukkan sederet gigi putih cemerlangnya.

Chorong memalingkan muka. “Kita tidak punya banyak waktu! Yoochun- _ahjussi_ tidak bisa terus melindungi kalian!”

Deg!

Nama yang disebut Chorong mengejutkan Chanyeol dan Sunyoung. Emosi yang membuncah menyergap mereka. Chanyeol berdiri, kotak _spare part_ yang ia duduki terguling. “ _Noona_ , apa maksudmu?! _Appa_ meninggal saat Sunyoungie masih bayi! Dia-dia tidak mungkin melindungi kami!”

“Yeol, tenang.”

Chanyeol, masih dikuasai perasaan gusar, duduk kembali atas perintah Jungsoo.

“Ini memang salahku yang membohongi kalian,” Jungsoo menumpukan tubuh pada tongkatnya, “Jadi, sebenarnya, kalian hanya kehilangan ibu. Ayah kalian masih hidup. Dia terjebak dalam komplotan itu dan akan mati jika mencoba keluar. Itulah kenapa selama ini kalian tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.”

Refleks, Sunyoung mengeluarkan kalung milik ibunya dari balik seragam. Kalung yang selalu ia kenakan itu digantungi liontin mungil berbentuk lingkaran. Ketika dibuka, ada sebuah foto di dalamnya.

Foto ayah dan ibunya, berdua.

_Orang yang keluar dari mobil tadi... orang berwajah familiar itu..._

_...adalah_ Appa _?_

“Bagaimana cara kita mengeluarkannya dari sana?” Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jungsoo, wajahnya makin serius.

“Semua berawal dari latihan tadi, Yeol. Sisanya akan kujelaskan belakangan. Kutekankan di sini bahwa latihan ini menuntut fokusmu. Setelah latihan berakhir, perjalananmu menuju Yoochun masih panjang dan sulit. Aku akan membantu semampuku, tetapi sekali kau menginjakkan kaki ke ‘dunia’ ini, maka hasilnya bergantung pada dirimu sendiri. Kita boleh saja lari dari ini semua, tetapi Yoochun tidak akan kembali padamu ataupun Sunyoung.”

Chanyeol tegang. Ia orang yang optimis, tetapi baru kali ini ia merasa ketakutan setengah mati saat akan mengambil keputusan. Ia tak tahu bahaya apa yang dihadapinya, tetapi satu hal: ia sangat ingin bertemu Yoochun. Jungsoo selalu menceritakan tentang Yoochun pada cucu-cucunya, sehingga Chanyeol dan Sunyoung menyayangi Yoochun meski tak pernah bertemu. Sekarang, ketika ada kesempatan untuk bertemu sang ayah, apa Chanyeol akan membuangnya?

Anak mata Chanyeol bergerak ke samping. Dilihatnya Sunyoung yang memandang sedih foto Yoochun dan Minyoung, ibu mereka, dalam liontin. Kasihan gadis itu. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Chanyeol sendiri tidak punya kenangan yang jelas dengan orang tuanya, tetapi ia yakin pernah melewati setahun yang membahagiakan bersama mereka berdua.

“Aku akan menjalani latihan.” putus Chanyeol pada akhirnya.                             

“Walaupun itu mungkin akan membunuhmu?”

“Aku...” Chanyeol sekali lagi menelan ludah, “...lebih suka menganggap latihan ini sebagai cara menuju _Appa_. Apapun akan kulakukan demi bertemu dengannya.”

“Kau ragu pada kemampuanmu sendiri.” 

“Memang, tetapi aku akan berusaha untuk lebih berani. Aku dan Sunyoung ingin bersama _Appa_ jika benar dia masih hidup, jadi kalau aku bisa mengeluarkannya dari organisasi itu, kenapa tidak?”

Sunyoung menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

 _Chanyeol-_ oppa... _melakukannya untukku juga?_

Terdengar tepuk tangan dari belakang. Dari Chorong. Si mekanik cantik tersenyum miring. “Tekad yang bagus, Park Chanyeol. Berpegang teguhlah pada tekad itu dan kau serta adikmu akan bertemu Yoochun- _ahjussi_.”

Chanyeol dan Sunyoung kembali merinding ketika nama itu disebut. Park Yoochun. Ayah yang mereka sayangi meski tak pernah bersama mereka. Pertemuan dengannya... ah, bagaimana kira-kira rasanya?

“Jangan bengong, Peri Rumah,” Chorong melemparkan sebuah kunci yang mengenai dahi Chanyeol, membuat pemuda itu mengusap-usap dahinya, “Kau punya bakat, tetapi refleksmu kurang bagus, kekuatanmu kecil, dan belum cukup kendali. Ambil kunci itu dan ikuti aku. Kau akan belajar menyetir.”

Mulut Chanyeol membulat sempurna. “Menyetir? Maksud _Noona_ menyetir mobil?”

“Iya, iya, jangan banyak tanya. Waktuku terlalu berharga untuk dibuang-buang. Ayo, cepat! Setelah latihan, _Harabeoji_ akan menjelaskan hubungan latihan ini dengan ‘misi’ kita.”

Tampang konyol ‘si peri rumah’ berubah cerah, penuh antisipasi. Dari dulu, ia selalu iri dengan teman-temannya yang kaya, yang diam-diam punya mobil dan menggunakannya untuk berangkat sekolah atau asal kebut-kebutan. Akhirnya, dia akan memiliki mobilnya sendiri! Langkah Chanyeol bertambah cepat, mengikuti Chorong ke pintu belakang bengkel sambil terkekeh. Ia akan mengebut dengan mobil! _Mobil_!

“ _Oppa_... dasar payah.”

Jungsoo tersenyum tipis mendengar gumaman si bungsu. “Kenapa? Dia ‘kan sedang bersemangat; jangan gugurkan semangatnya.”

Sunyoung menatap punggung kakaknya cemas. “Apa _Oppa_ lupa bagaimana gilanya kejar-kejaran siang ini? Bahaya yang lebih besar menunggunya. Kenapa dia tidak takut?”

Jungsoo menyampirkan lengannya di pundak si gadis. “Dia senang karena akan mengemudikan mobil untuk pertama kali. Lagipula,” Pria tua itu menelusuri helai-helai panjang rambut Sunyoung, “dia juga melakukan ini untukmu.”

“ _Oppa_ sangat bodoh. Menjaga dirinya sendiri saja dia belum bisa, apalagi menjagaku. Tak usah sok pahlawan begitu.” sahut Sunyoung.

“Dia bisa menjagamu. Buktinya, dia berhasil membawamu ke sini dalam keadaan utuh, ‘kan?”

Benar. Sunyoung tertunduk dalam diam. Apa dia akan membiarkan Chanyeol sendirian menghadapi masalah besar ini?

“Tidak apa-apa, Sunyoungie. Percaya pada kakakmu,” Jungsoo menggandeng Sunyoung, mengikuti Chorong, “Nanti kalau saatnya tepat, kau akan punya kesempatan untuk menolongnya.”

* * *

 

Seorang pria tergesa memasuki sebuah bar. Ia tak memerlukan tambahan penerangan lagi, walaupun harus mencari seseorang dalam kondisi minim cahaya. Matanya sudah terlatih selama bertahun-tahun dalam kegelapan; sirkuit malam adalah ‘santapannya’ sehari-hari.  Maka, ketika ia menemukan orang yang ia cari, langkahnya mantap, menghampiri orang yang tengah memanjakan diri dengan alkohol itu. Orang-orang yang asyik bersenang-senang dalam bar diterobosnya. Mereka marah, tetapi pria itu menyingkirkan mereka dari jalannya seolah mereka hanya debu. Ia menggebrak meja bar, membuat orang yang hendak dilabraknya meletakkan gelas dan menoleh padanya.

“Oh, astaga. Ada apa, Tampan? Akhirnya, kau mau kencan denganku.” Orang itu— _wanita_ itu—mengusap bibir merahnya provokatif. Si pria menatapnya tajam. “Bom, kau merencanakan sesuatu yang melibatkan Sanghyun dan Sandara, bukan?”

“Kau mencariku hanya karena itu? Itu cuma main-main, kok,” Si wanita—Park Bom—mengerling nakal pada lawan bicaranya, “Sandara sudah mengurus Sanghyun dengan baik. Besok, mereka berdua akan mulai bekerja lagi. Ayo kita bersenang-senang sebelum pagi tiba, Sayang.”

“Kau gila. Dua anakmu hanya alat bagimu. Makanya aku tak pernah menjadikanmu pilihan.”

Bom menyeringai. “Jadi, kau menginginkan seseorang yang cantik, keibuan, dan anggun seperti Park Minyoung, iya ‘kan? Hah, aku tahu seleramu, Yoochun- _ah_.”

“Aku tak mengenalnya,” Si pria—Park Yoochun—menegaskan untuk kesekian kalinya, “Tak ada wanita yang pernah mengisi hidupku, tidak juga kau.”

“Itu menyakitkan,” Bom pura-pura sedih, “tetapi yang lebih menyakitkan adalah tak bisa menemui buah hatimu, biarpun mereka masih hidup.”

“Sudah kubilang, tak ada wanita dalam hidupku, maka tak mungkin ada anak.”

“Mereka benar-benar manis, mengalahkan Sandara dan Sanghyun,” Bom meneguk birnya yang tinggal separuh, mengacuhkan Yoochun, “Park Chanyeol, 17 tahun, tinggi tampan seperti ayahnya. Park Sunyoung, 16 tahun, mungil manis seperti...”

Bom menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Cengkeramannya pada gagang gelas mengencang. Ia tertunduk, menggeram, dan lama-lama berteriak. Dibantingnya gelas bir ke atas meja bar. “Kurang ajar! Kurang ajar, Park Minyoung!!! Akan kubunuh dia, akan kubunuh!!!”

Bom meraih salah satu serpihan gelas dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Yoochun, tetapi kemudian ia menurunkan tangannya dan terkekeh seperti orang gila.

“Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu. Karena kau adalah kekasihku. Kau calon ayah Sandara dan Sanghyun, benar ‘kan?” Mata Bom berkilat-kilat saat jemari lentiknya menelusuri dada bidang Yoochun, terus naik ke leher. Yoochun menangkap telapak tangan Bom sekali lagi dan merematnya. “Teruslah bermimpi. Aku tidak akan menjadi milikmu sampai kapanpun.”

Terdengar gemeretak dari tangan Bom, tetapi wanita itu hanya mengerang pelan. Dalam tawa mabuknya.

“Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu, Chanyeol dan Sunyoung-mu juga tak akan memilikimu.”

“Aku tak kenal siapa Chanyeol dan Sunyoung.”

Brak! Dengan kasar, Yoochun menghempaskan wanita itu ke meja bar. “Berhenti melakukan hal aneh atau aku akan bertindak lebih kasar dari ini.”

“Silakan,” Bom bangkit, sedikit merintih, “tetapi aku akan tetap buktikan bahwa Park Chanyeol dan Park Sunyoung adalah anakmu, lalu membawa mereka kemari supaya mereka melayani Bos sesetia ayahnya. Hahaha, Bos pasti senang—dan kau juga pasti senang, ‘kan?”

Tak sepatah katapun terucap dari Yoochun, tetapi tangannya mengepal.

Appa, _cepat larikan Chanyeol dan Sunyoung dari kota ini!_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aku pingin bikin Luna agak tsundere sama Yeol, tapi bukan tsundere romance ya. Tsundere kakak-adik ^^  
> (btw tsundere itu sifat cewek yg semisal suka sama orang, maka dia akan mati2an menolak perasaan itu. di luar, dia bilang 'aku g suka, aku g suka' tapi ternyata di dalam hati sayaaaaang bgt). habis, di series dear my family ini, blm ada kakak-adik yg hobinya bertengkar kayak sakura-touya di Cardcaptor Sakura, pdhal hubungan kakak adik yg kyk gitu yg aku suka ^^  
> menurut reader, hubungan kakak-adik ChanLu ini dibikin gimana? yg manis2 aja kyk lulay n krisbertao di dua cerita sblmnya atau yg hobi tengkar tapi sbnernya sayang? aku pribadi prefer yg kedua, but let's just see as the story progresses.  
> dan sebelum ada yg melakukan hal yg tdk2 setelah membaca ending chap ini, saya tekankan, saya bukan hatersnya park bom, park sandara, ataupun park sanghyun. sumpah. saya suka cheondung, dara itu imut bgt buat saya, dan bom juga berbakat serta cantik, so please don't bash. THIS IS JUST A STORY.  
> hope you like it anyways ^^


	4. The Giant Circuit

_I cry like a wolf, whoa this feelin’_

_Shivers are going down all over my body_

_So electrifying_

**(EXO – Two Moons)**

* * *

 

“Mestinya _Oppa_ menolak latihan bersama Chorong- _eonni_ , lalu kita kabur.” ucap Sunyoung pada Jungsoo, suatu petang dari tepi sirkuit ‘usang’ tempat Chanyeol berlatih. Deru Mitsubishi merah yang dikendarai sang kakak mempercepat detak jantungnya tiap kali melintas. Sunyoung heran, bagaimana latihan singkat dari Chorong dapat membuat Chanyeol bertahan dalam kecepatan seperti itu?

Jungsoo melirik sang cucu. “Kenapa kau ingin dia menolak?”

“Karena... karena itu tidak penting,” Sunyoung meremas ransel kecilnya—sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan ‘karena itu menyakitinya’—, “Tak masalah bagiku jika tidak bisa menemui _Appa_ , sebenarnya. _Oppa_ juga pasti tidak terlalu memikirkannya, mengingat selama ini, kami menganggap _Appa_ sudah tiada. Lebih baik pergi ke tempat yang aman dan melupakan rencana ini dibanding berusaha menemukan _Appa._ ”

“Ayahmu juga berpikir demikian, Sunyoungie, tetapi aku tak setuju,” Ada ambisi yang besar bersembunyi dalam kata-kata Jungsoo, “Ayah seharusnya berkumpul dengan anak-anaknya; tidak ada yang sanggup memisahkan mereka selain kematian. Seperti kata Chanyeol, jika keluarga ini bisa dipersatukan dengan suatu cara, maka ia akan menempuh cara itu.”

“Tapi...”

Brak!

“Chanyeol- _oppa_!”

Tumbukan antara mobil Chanyeol dengan pembatas sirkuit sekali lagi mengejutkan Sunyoung. Gadis itu melongok ke sirkuit, tangannya mencengkeram pagar kawat yang menghalanginya dan Jungsoo masuk arena latihan. Memang tabrakan semacam ini berkali-kali terjadi saat latihan, tetapi Sunyoung tidak mampu mengesampingkan rasa cemasnya. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol terbentur dan terluka parah?

“Nyaris, nyaris!” Pekikan frustrasi Chorong begitu keras hingga mencapai Sunyoung, padahal sang mekanik cantik berada di dalam mobil bersama Chanyeol, “Kau kurang cepat berpindah _gear_! Ulangi!”

“Baik!”

Entah apa yang Chorong perbuat pada Mitsubishi itu, yang jelas mobil itu sangat kuat karena dapat melalui tabrakan keras berkali-kali tanpa kurang suatu apa. Chanyeol mengemudikannya ke garis _start_ , siap mencoba lagi _drift_ yang sempurna di tikungan tajam sirkuit ini.

Sunyoung menghembuskan napas lega karena Chanyeol baik-baik saja, tetapi kejadian barusan membuatnya merinding.

 _Kenapa_ Oppa _tidak menyerah saja?_

Sementara itu, Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Tikungan setajam yang ada di sirkuit itu hampir mustahil dilalui dalam kecepatan tinggi. Sialnya, Chorong menjadikan tantangan _hairpin bend_ ini sebagai tes terakhir sebelum Chanyeol dilepas. Memang jika Chanyeol sanggup melakukan _drift_ , maka ia telah mencapai kecepatan, kekuatan, dan pengendalian diri yang maksimal, esensi dari latihan selama ini.

_Kali ini harus berhasil!_

Chanyeol memacu mobilnya. Akselerasi tidak mengganggu fokusnya. Ia kesampingkan bayang-bayang Yoochun yang terasa makin dekat. Ia abaikan raut cemas Sunyoung yang tak sengaja ia lihat. Tujuannya hanya satu: _drift_.

“Tikungannya! Ayo, Yeol!” teriak Chorong. Chanyeol berdecak. “Aku tahu, _Noona._ ”

Tekanan kaki Chanyeol pada pedal gas berkurang. Dengan cekatan, ia berpindah _gear_ seiring turunnya kecepatan.

Kemudian... srak!

Mobil berputar mendekati 180 derajat. Chanyeol mengerang; _drift_ nya berhasil, tetapi itu sedikit memusingkan. Sayangnya, ia tak boleh lepas kendali. Tidak sekarang. Maka, Chanyeol bergegas mengatur posisi tubuhnya yang semula berubah, terpengaruh kelembaman, lalu memutar kemudi ke arah berlawanan untuk mengembalikan posisi mobil dalam lintasanlurus.

Chanyeol meningkatkan kecepatannya lagi, terkekeh. “Itu baru _drift_ yang berhasil!”

“Fokus, Park Chanyeol! Lintasanini belum berakhir!”

“Ish, iya, iya.” gerutu Chanyeol. Melaju di lintasanlurus bukan tantangan baginya, jadi ia bisa santai, tetapi menurut Chorong, mestinya Chanyeol tidak kehilangan perhatian hingga akhir. Sialnya, mempertimbangkan waktu yang mepet, Chorong akan membiarkan Chanyeol lolos saja setelah _finish._

Mobil akhirnya berhenti. Chanyeol langsung melangkah keluar mobil dengan tangan terbentang ke atas. “Whooo!!! _Noona,_ bagaimana yang tadi? Aku berhasil, ‘kan?”

“Bagaimana, ya? Sebenarnya, bagiku itu tadi kurang sempurna, tapi yah... selamat. Latihan selesai.” Chorong memiringkan kepalanya cuek, lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Chanyeol. Seperti yang Chorong bayangkan, mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar, lubang hidungnya juga, dan telinganya makin mencuat setelah mendengar pernyataan kelulusan ini. Tawanya yang besar lolos kemudian saat menjabat tangan Chorong. “Terima kasih, _Noona_!!! _Yeah_!!! Akhirnya, pelatihan ini berakhir! Sunyoungie, _Harabeoji_ , aku berha—auw! Chorong- _noona_ , berhentilah mengemplangku!”

“Jangan senang dulu, Peri Rumah! Jalanmu masih panjang! Kau harus terus memperbaiki performamu jika ingin bertemu Yoochun- _ahjussi_ ; kau paham itu?”

“Aku mengerti... Uh, sakiit...” Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

“ _Oppa_!”

Langkah kaki Sunyoung yang terburu-buru mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol. Adiknya, dengan raut khawatir, menyodorkan handuk dan sebotol air minum dingin. “Ini... Kau tidak terluka, ‘kan? Kau berkali-kali menabrak pembatas tadi...”

Chanyeol memandangi Sunyoung beberapa lama, lalu menerima air dan handuknya. Dalam beberapa teguk saja, air di botol berkurang separuh. “Aku tidak apa-apa, cuma sedikit pusing dan kepanasan,” katanya saat menyeka peluh, “Terima kasih sudah bertanya.”

Eh?

“A-aku melakukan ini karena disuruh _Harabeoji_!” ucap Sunyoung gugup, “Jangan salah sangka, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikanmu!”

Jungsoo tertawa kecil, “Kapan aku memintamu, Sunyoungie?”

Pipi Sunyoung merah padam. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, berharap Chanyeol tidak menyadari rona wajahnya. Beruntung, Chanyeol melewati Sunyoung begitu saja. “Aaah, aku lapaaar! Aku ingin makan yang banyak setelah ini!”

“Maksudmu pesta? Kau mau mentraktir kami?” goda Jungsoo yang tentu saja diprotes Chanyeol. “Masa aku harus mentraktir di hari kelulusanku? Jangan pelit, dong. Sesekali _Harabeoji_ yang traktir!”

Jungsoo menekankan tongkat jalannya ke dahi Chanyeol, iseng. “Aku sudah sering mentraktir kalian, tau!”

Sunyoung sekali lagi mendekap ranselnya, memainkan ujung kaki dengan gugup. Sebenarnya, dia membawa tiga porsi makan malam yang dibuatnya di dapur Chorong. Ia ingin mengajak keluarganya makan malam bersama, tetapi ia enggan menunjukkan kepeduliannya untuk Chanyeol.

Chorong menepuk bahu Sunyoung.

“Panggil mereka. Nasinya tak akan terasa enak kalau tidak segera dimakan.”

Sunyoung terkesiap. “ _Eon...ni..._ tahu, ya?”

“Kau masak di dapurku, tentu saja aku tahu,” Chorong mendorong Sunyoung ke arah Chanyeol dan Jungsoo, “Sudah sana, ajak kakak dan kakekmu makan malam!”

Hampir saja Sunyoung terjungkal karena dorongan Chorong. Ya, hampir, karena Chanyeol mendengar sesuatu tentang makan malam, berbalik, dan tepat saat itu, Sunyoung jatuh ke arahnya. Refleks, Chanyeol menangkap tubuh Sunyoung.

“Ah!” Cepat Sunyoung melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, “Anu... aku...”

“Ada apa, sih? Tadi kau dan Chorong- _noona_ membicarakan makan malam, ya? Oooh,” Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya senang, “Jangan-jangan, kalian memasak bersama? Asyik!”

“Tidak! Untuk apa kami memasak buatmu?” sangkal Sunyoung.

“Yaah, pelit amat, sih... Di rumah, kau juga biasanya masak, ‘kan?” ‘Suara sedih’ Chanyeol yang berat terdengar aneh, tetapi tidak bagi Sunyoung. Menurut gadis itu, sang kakak benar-benar memelas dan kelaparan. Karena itu, ketika si peri jangkung berjalan menjauh, Sunyoung menarik sikunya pelan.

“Aku memasak, kok...”

“Benarkah?” Senyum mercusuar Chanyeol menerangi seluruh arena latihan, “Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan!”

Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol menarik Sunyoung ke tepi arena latihan hingga Sunyoung tersandung lagi, untung tidak jatuh. Si gadis tersenyum tipis melihat semangat Chanyeol. Ia kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

“ _Harabeoji_ , ayo makan bersama!”

“Ya, nanti aku menyusul.” ucap Jungsoo kalem. Chorong tertawa. “Mereka pasangan paling konyol yang pernah kutemui.”

“Yang paling manis, menurutku.”

“Heh, terserah _Harabeoji_ saja, deh,” Kalimat Chorong disela oleh getaran ponsel di sakunya, “Sebentar, ada telepon.”

Chorong memencet tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. “Halo?”

Suara yang masuk di ponsel Chorong tidak bersih. Si penelepon sepertinya berada di keramaian—tunggu. Ada bunyi letusan pistol?

“Park Chorong- _ssi_ , bengkel diserbu sekelompok orang asing! Mereka mencari Angel, juga Park Chanyeol dan Park Sunyoung!” Terdengar bunyi tembakan lagi. Chorong mengatupkan rahangnya, tak menyangka akan menghadapi situasi serius secepat ini. “Bagaimana Sanghyun dan Sandara?” tanyanya. Jungsoo menoleh begitu nama dua bersaudara itu disebut. Chorong membalas tatapan bertanya Jungsoo dengan anggukan. Dari isyarat itu, Jungsoo tahu bahwa balapan mematikan akan segera dimulai.

Chanyeol harus bersiap-siap.

“Park Sanghyun dan Park Sandara... argh... berhasil lolos dari bengkel! Mereka mungkin menuju ke tempat Anda!”

“Cih. Habisi yang ada di situ, aku akan beritahu Angel,” Chorong menutup telepon dan memandang Jungsoo sedih, “Orang-orangku tidak bisa menahan Sanghyun dan Sandara, _Harabeoji._ ”

“Kalau begitu... Yeol, Sunyoungie, makannya nanti saja! Pengejar kita kembali!” Dengan ekspresi yang masih tenang, Jungsoo memanggil cucu-cucunya.

“Lagi? Ah, sialan! Mengganggu acara makanku saja!” umpat Chanyeol.

Sunyoung tertunduk. Kotak makan yang sudah ia buka terpaksa ditutup lagi. Gadis berambut panjang itu mengikuti kakaknya setelah mengemasi kotak makan ke dalam ransel.

“Jangan pakai itu,” cegah Chorong saat Chanyeol akan memasuki mobil latihannya, “Pakai Ford di sebelah sana; anggaplah hadiah kelulusan dariku. Nih, kuncinya.”

Chanyeol menangkap kunci dari Chorong, dengan mantap menuju Ford Mustang ’67 yang terparkir di luar arena. Berbeda dengan saat pertama diberitahu akan mengemudikan mobil, raut Chanyeol kini kaku, tegang. Sebelum membuka pintu mobil barunya, ia menengok pada Chorong sekilas. “Terima kasih, _Noona._ Doakan aku.”

“ _Eoh._ Pasti.”

Pintu mobil tertutup.

“Pengejaran ini tampaknya akan lebih berbahaya...” gumam Sunyoung, membandingkan dengan kejar-kejaran motor lawan motor sebelumnya.

Chanyeol membawa Ford-nya keluar arena latihan dalam kecepatan sedang.

 _Ini ujianku yang sesungguhnya. Kali ini, Sunyoungie dan_ Harabeoji _juga bersamaku; aku harus ekstra hati-hati._

Kaca depan mobil samar memantulkan bayangan Sunyoung dan Jungsoo yang duduk di belakang. Sunyoung tampak pucat, memegangi roknya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Chanyeol kurang suka jika adiknya membeku seperti itu, bahkan dalam situasi segawat sekarang.

“Kau,” panggil Chanyeol pada Sunyoung, matanya terus fokus ke jalan, “memang penakut, ya?”

“A-apa?” Sunyoung sontak menengadah, “Aku tidak takut! Jangan sok, dasar Dobi!”

“Kau berani? Kalau begitu, jangan terus menunduk dan gemetar. Serahkan saja padaku; aku akan menyelamatkan kita semua dari para pengejar itu!”

‘Senyum bodoh’ Chanyeol yang terpantul di kaca depan, juga optimisme yang tidak juga berkurang dalam suaranya, menenangkan Sunyoung dalam waktu singkat. Gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya. “Percaya diri sekali. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan berhasil, _Oppa_!”

Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya tanpa melepas kemudi.

Dan atmosfer mencekam di dalam Ford menguap.

Spion Chanyeol memantulkan bayangan Chevrolet Chevelle dengan dua orang di kursi depan. Ia menduga itulah pengejarnya—dan Jungsoo memastikannya. Ada lambang matahari pada Chevrolet itu yang Jungsoo kenali sebagai...

“...musuh.”

Bunyi ceklek di sebelahnya membuat Sunyoung menoleh dan terkejut. Jungsoo sekarang memegang sebuah pistol—dan tongkat jalannya menghilang. “ _Harabeoji_ , a—“

“Nanti penjelasannya, Sunyoungie,” potong Jungsoo, beralih pada cucunya yang lebih tua, “Yeol, berkonsentrasilah menghindari Chevrolet itu.”

 _Jadi benar mereka pengejarnya?_ , batin Chanyeol. Ia mempercepat mobilnya.

Dor!

Pintu Ford tergores karena Chanyeol menghindar dari tembakan itu di saat yang tepat.

Jungsoo merangkul Sunyoung dari samping, merendahkan kepala gadis itu agar tak terlihat oleh dua pembunuh mengerikan di belakang. Kemudian, ia membuka jendela dan menembaki gadis yang duduk di samping kursi pengemudi Chevrolet. Beberapa pelurunya beradu dengan peluru si gadis, beberapa lainnya mengenai badan mobil musuh. Baku tembak berhenti setelah jarak Chanyeol dan pengejarnya cukup lebar.

“Sekarang, kau dan pengejarmu akan murni beradu kecepatan, Yeol,” ucap Jungsoo, “Manfaatkan kepadatan lalu lintas di depan.”

“Baik.”

Ford melintasi mobil-mobil lambat dengan mudah. Chanyeol memanfaatkan ‘celah-celah’ antara barisan mobil yang rapat untuk menyulitkan Sanghyun menyusulnya.

Tapi ada dua truk di depan.

“Aah, minggir, minggir!” Chanyeol membunyikan klaksonnya keras-keras, tetapi dua truk itu malah semakin berhimpitan, tidak memberikan ruang bagi Chanyeol untuk menerobos.

Chevrolet pengejar makin dekat dengan Chanyeol. Gadis di samping pengemudi—Sandara—mulai menembak lagi.

“Di jalan umum, dia juga berani, heh?” Jungsoo me _reload_ pistolnya dan membalas serangan Sandara. Terdengar bunyi pecahan kaca; rupanya, peluru Sandara melubangi jendela belakang. Sunyoung menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, melindungi diri dari pecahan kaca. Ia terbelalak saat peluru Sandara yang masih panas bergulir ke sisinya.

 _Untung peluru itu tidak menyerempet siapa-siapa... Chanyeol-_ oppa _, lakukan sesuatu..._

Melihat Sunyoung mengerut ketakutan dengan peluru berasap di sampingnya, juga keadaan kaca belakang yang dihiasi retakan radier, Chanyeol berdecih.

 _Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa Sunyoungie dan_ Harabeoji _terluka... Pasti ada cara untuk membuat celah di antara dua truk itu..._

Ternyata, Chanyeol tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Celah di antara dua truk itu melebar sendiri.

Demi menyelamatkan adik dan kakeknya, Chanyeol akan mengambil resiko.

_Harus berhasil; waktunya sangat sempit!_

Chanyeol menginjak pedal gas—

—dan menerobos di antara dua truk besar itu.

Jarak dua truk itu menyempit lagi ketika Chanyeol hampir keluar dari ‘celah’. Bagian belakang Ford yang belum lolos terkena tumbukan kecil yang sedikit mengganggu keseimbangan. Chanyeol buru-buru melepaskan diri dari dua truk itu dan menghembuskan napas lega ketika dua truk itu berdekatan kembali, menutup jalan.

 _Dulu juga seperti ini... Aku tidak boleh tertipu untuk kedua kalinya! Benar kata Chorong-_ noona _; aku harus fokus!_

Ford melambat. Perhatian Chanyeol belum teralih dari keberadaan pengejarnya. “ _Harabeoji_ , tolong beritahu aku kalau Chevrolet itu muncul lagi!”

Jungsoo mengangguk, mempersiapkan senjatanya kalau-kalau ada serangan.

“Sunyoungie!”

Gadis mungil yang tengah meringkuk dalam lindungan Jungsoo itu mendongak sedikit. Chanyeol membengkokkan cermin di atas kepalanya supaya bisa melihat Sunyoung lebih jelas.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Eum... kurasa begitu...” Suara gemetar Sunyoung mengungkapkan hal yang berlawanan dengan yang ia katakan. Mungkin Sunyoung tidak terluka secara fisik, tetapi nyaris tertembak pasti tetap terasa mendebarkan.

“Syukurlah. Tak apa-apa, sebentar lagi ini akan berakhir.”

Benar bahwa senyum Chanyeol tak tertangkap mata Sunyoung, tetapi binar mata lebar itu sudah mengantarkan keberanian pada si gadis.

 _Sebentar lagi... Kuharap benar-benar ‘sebentar lagi’..._ , doa Sunyoung.

“Yeol, mereka melewati dua truk itu.” Jungsoo memperingatkan. Seketika Chanyeol meningkatkan kecepatan, berpindah jalur berkali-kali. Trik ini gagal memperlebar jarak, sehingga Chanyeol dan Sanghyun, sang pengendara Chevrolet, terlibat duel sesungguhnya setelah memasuki terowongan Namsan. Jalur yang lengang membuat mereka berdua lebih leluasa—dan itu, meski menguntungkan Chanyeol, juga menguntungkan Sanghyun. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam deru mobil yang beradu kecepatan. Tidak ada saling serang kali ini.

Dan memang tak perlu.

Sunyoung menggenggam tangan Jungsoo ketika mobil musuh berhasil menyamai posisi mereka; Chevrolet itu kini berada tepat di kanan Ford. Manik kecoklatan Sunyoung mengerjap panik saat melihat senyum miring Sandara yang mengarahkan senjata pada Chanyeol.

“ _Oppa_!”

Entah apa yang merasuki Sunyoung, ia maju dan menarik tubuh Chanyeol, hingga punggung pemuda itu tertanam di sandaran joknya.

Dor! Pyar!

Chanyeol dan Sunyoung bisa merasakan denyut satu sama lain melalui kulit mereka ketika peluru Sandara memecahkan kaca jendela di samping Chanyeol. Tadi itu dekat sekali. Jika Sunyoung tidak menarik Chanyeol, maka kepala Chanyeol-lah yang akan pecah.

Jungsoo geram. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menembak tangan Sandara. Terdengar lengking kesakitan dari wanita muda itu. Telapaknya melemas dan pistolnya tergelincir dari tangan. Serangan itu membuat Sanghyun marah. Ia membanting setir ke kiri, dengan sengaja menabrakkan mobilnya dengan Chanyeol berkali-kali, menimbulkan guncangan keras dalam Ford. Tumbukan berulang itu lama-lama menghimpitkan Chanyeol dengan dinding terowongan.

“Argh! Sial!” umpat Chanyeol, peluh berleleran di dahinya. Ia berpikir keras untuk membebaskan mobilnya dari kerusakan—juga keluarganya dari kematian. Sayangnya, ia hanya menemukan satu cara yang efektif digunakan dalam situasi terjepit.

 _Apa aku harus menggunakan cara itu... tapi mobil ini akan berada dalam sudut yang tak wajar; itu bisa jadi lebih berbahaya untuk Sunyoungie dan_ Harabeoji _..._

Beruntung, Jungsoo memberikan ‘restunya’ untuk Chanyeol dengan mengungkapkan ide yang sama.

“Yeol, miringkan mobil ini! Aku akan pegangi Sunyoung!”

Ah, memang tak ada cara lain.

Setiap kali akan menumbukkan mobilnya dengan Chanyeol, Sanghyun pasti akan melebarkan jarak, meski tidak begitu lebar, juga hanya sementara. Momen itulah yang Chanyeol tunggu. Ketika Sanghyun membuat jarak, Chanyeol berpindah _gear_ dan memutar kemudi sekuatnya.

Sisi kiri Ford terangkat 45 derajat dari jalan, rodanya menempel di dinding terowongan.

Memang jika tidak ada ruang yang cukup untuk balapan, para pengemudi harus membuat ruang mereka sendiri, begitu kata Chorong suatu ketika. Chanyeol mencoba menerapkan konsep itu. Sanghyun menghimpitnya, sehingga mustahil bagi Chanyeol terus melaju dengan seluruh roda mobil berada di jalan. Ia harus _memiringkan_ mobil itu hingga bisa lolos dari himpitan Sanghyun.

_Jangan jatuh! Jangan jatuh!_

Selama beberapa detik, Chanyeol menahan napasnya. Secepatnya ia keluarkan mobil itu dari ‘posisi yang kurang menyenangkan’, lalu mendaratkan keempat roda Ford di jalan kembali. Setelahnya, Chanyeol memperbesar jarak dengan cepat.

“Fuh!” Chanyeol tersengal-sengal, “Ford ini hebat!”

“Ber... berhasil... ya?” Terbata Sunyoung berucap. Senyumnya perlahan terkembang, telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dingin menghangat.

“Ya, Sunyoungie, ini akan segera berakhir,” Jungsoo menekan angka lima di ponselnya, _speed dial_ pada seseorang, “Yeol, keluar dari terowongan ini, belok kiri, kemudian lurus saja kecuali aku bilang yang lain, mengerti?”

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Jungsoo menelepon, tetapi ucapannya tidak jelas terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Pemuda itu terlalu berkonsentrasi pada balapannya sekarang ini, juga instruksi sang kakek. Untuk sementara, Chanyeol unggul, tetapi Sanghyun begitu ofensif. Ia menabrakkan bumper depan Chevroletnya dengan bumper Ford Chanyeol.

 _Duh, dasar pemarah! Permainannya jelek sekali!,_ batin Chanyeol, menginjak pedal gas hingga kakinya pegal, menjauh sebisa mungkin dari Sanghyun.

“Belok kanan.”

Kemudi berputar sesuai perintah Jungsoo.

“Kanan lagi.”

Dua mobil kini berada di jalan yang amat sepi, layaknya kebanyakan sirkuit balap liar lewat tengah malam. Chanyeol mengedutkan dahi. “ _Harabeoji_ , di depan ada tempat penumpukan mobil bekas. Kau yakin kita ke sana?”

“Ya.” Jungsoo melipat lengan, tampak tenang dengan punggung bersandar dan pistol disarungkan di sisi celana.

 _Kalau_ Harabeoji _kelihatan santai begitu, berarti kemungkinan besar ia punya rencana yang bagus,_ pikir Chanyeol _, Ah, tidak! Rencana baik juga ada resiko gagalnya, ‘kan? Aku harus jaga konsentrasiku!_

Chanyeol memasukkan mobilnya ke area penumpukan mobil bekas.

Dan yang mengejutkan, dari bangkai-bangkai mobil itu, ada satu mobil yang ‘hidup’!

Setelah Chanyeol melewati setumpuk bangkai mobil, tiba-tiba muncul Honda Civic Coupe tua dari salah satu tumpukan. Mobil itu awalnya tersamar sempurna dalam ‘kuburan’ mobil-mobil lain, tetapi ternyata, mobil yang penampilannya kurang bagus itu lumayan kuat juga.

Brak!!!

Ya, mobil tua itu cukup kuat untuk mengakselerasi diri sendiri dalam waktu sekian detik—

—dan meringsekkan mobil musuh.

“Oooh! Oooh! D-dia menabrak mobil itu!” kata Chanyeol dengan berbagai perasaan bercampur dalam dadanya: terkejut, senang, lega, dan sedikit ketakutan. Bulu kuduknya meremang karena perasaan ini. Sunyoung pun sama. Ia, yang awalnya menyaksikan tabrakan tadi dari spion, langsung menoleh ke belakang. Honda Civic itu, juga ‘korbannya’, rusak parah di bagian yang bertumbukan, tetapi pengemudinya baik-baik saja. Dua orang di dalam Chevrolet masih bergerak—intinya, mereka dapat menahan guncangan super keras tadi.

Pengendara Honda Civic keluar. Pria yang bagian bawah wajahnya tertutup jaket itu bertukar pandang dengan Sunyoung sebelum memunggunginya dan berjalan pergi.

Sunyoung menggenggam liontin kalungnya, mendekatkan benda itu ke dada.

 _Terima kasih,_ Appa... _Semoga kita cepat bertemu lagi..._

* * *

 

Malam ini, Chanyeol, Sunyoung, dan Jungsoo bermalam di sebuah penginapan. Tidak terlalu besar, yang penting nyaman. Chanyeol langsung merebahkan diri di alas tidur yang baru digelarnya. “Ah, capek sekali... Selamat tidur, semuanya...”

“Mandi dulu. Badanmu berlumuran keringat dan aku tidak mau kebauan karena tidur di sampingmu. Sana, cepat!” Jungsoo memukul-mukul sang cucu supaya mau bangun. Dengan malas, Chanyeol bangkit dan meregangkan lengannya yang lelah. “ _Harabeoji_ , jangan jahat-jahat, dong... Aku mandi, nih...”

Sunyoung mematung di depan kamar kakak dan kakeknya. Tangannya mendekap ransel, bingung harus mengatakan apa. Makanan yang dibuatnya harus segera dimakan supaya tidak basi, tetapi ia tak tega menghentikan Chanyeol dari beristirahat jika memang itu yang Chanyeol inginkan. Chanyeol sendiri baru akan masuk kamar mandi ketika pandangnya jatuh pada sosok mungil di depan pintu. Kontan ia menepukkan kedua belah tangannya dengan senyum lebar. “Benar juga! Sebelum balapan tadi, aku ‘kan mau makan! Bagaimana, kita makan dulu, deh, _Harabeoji...”_

Jungsoo tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk. “Aku juga lapar. Sunyoungie, kamu bawa makanannya, ‘kan?”

Senang karena tidak perlu mengucapkan apapun untuk mengajak keluarganya makan malam, Sunyoung mengangguk. “Ini hanya paduan asal-asalan dari nasi, daging, telur, dan bumbu. Kuharap kalian suka.”

Alas tidur yang semula sudah tergelar digulung lagi supaya tidak terkena makanan. Kotak makan dibuka dan mata Sunyoung hampir meloncat keluar. Isi kotak itu tidak keruan berantakannya. “Ma-maaf... Sebenarnya, tadi lauknya kupisah, sekarang jadi bercampur dengan nasinya...” Sunyoung meleletkan lidah, tetapi tampaknya Chanyeol mengabaikan itu. “Yang penting bisa mengisi perut. Nah, selamat makan!”

Tangan Chanyeol meraih sumpit, tetapi sebelum sempat menyuapkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya, sumpit itu jatuh ke atas nasi. Diambil lagi, jatuh lagi. Rupanya, tangan Chanyeol gemetar hebat, hingga kesulitan memegang sumpit. Sunyoung ingat kata Chorong bahwa tangan sebaiknya diistirahatkan beberapa lama setelah latihan keras supaya tidak gemetaran. Sayangnya, waktu istirahat Chanyeol tersita oleh kejar-kejaran tadi, sehingga tangannya terus-menerus berkontraksi maksimal.

Jungsoo bergeser mendekati Chanyeol. “Biar aku—“

...tetapi sang kakek keduluan cucu kecilnya.

Sunyoung mengambil kotak makan Chanyeol yang belum tersentuh di lantai, meninggalkan kotaknya sendiri. Ia tak benar-benar mengangkat wajah ketika mengarahkan sesuap nasi ke mulut kakaknya.

“Untuk sekali ini saja, aku akan membantumu makan!”

Chanyeol melongo. “Sungguh? Bagaimana dengan makananmu?”

“Nanti saja! Cepat buka mulut!”

Niat baik sang adik menyentuh Chanyeol—dan dia menunjukkan perasaan itu dengan kekehan khasnya. “Terima kasih!”

Jungsoo hanya tertawa kecil menyaksikan satu persatu suapan malu-malu Sunyoung mendarat di mulut Chanyeol yang bahagia.

* * *

 

“Dua kali terluka dalam dua hari? Bom, urusi anak-anakmu; jangan sampai mereka terlalu nakal!”

Bom menanggapi tawa bosnya dengan ringan saja. “Sandara dan Sanghyun ingin menjelaskan ‘kenakalan’ mereka padamu.” katanya, menelengkan kepala dengan tatapan terarah pada putri sulungnya. Sandara berdiri, tangannya masih menyangga tubuh sang adik. “Ada dua orang yang sangat bagus untuk ‘ _Radiant_ ’ dan kami terluka karena gagal merekrut mereka.”

“Seseorang untuk direkrut? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?” Pria yang sepertinya adalah pimpinan komplotan ini menumpukan dagunya pada telapak tangan, “Ceritakan tentang mereka.”

“Laki-laki, tujuh belas tahun. Dia tidak asal mengebut, tetapi juga mampu melakukan berbagai manuver yang menghindarkannya dari musuh. Satunya perempuan, enam belas tahun, aku juga belum tahu apa kemampuannya. Mereka berdua masih hijau, tetapi cukup sulit didekati karena yang laki-laki begitu lihai menghindar.”

Seorang wanita lain di ruangan itu tergelak. “Kelihatannya meragukan. Lagipula, Sandara, kau dan Sanghyun masih terlalu kecil untuk—“

“Diam, Park Jiyoung, dan biarkan Dara- _noona_ selesai bicara.”

Sontak wanita yang ditegur itu terdiam. Sanghyun irit kata-kata, tetapi sekali bicara, semua akan takut padanya.

“Tujuh belas? Enam belas? Muda sekali, tetapi hebat juga bisa menghindar dari kalian berdua. Apa kemampuan yang perempuan benar-benar tak tertebak olehmu?” tanya sang bos. Sandara menggeleng. “Yang perempuan tampak biasa saja. Dua kali pengejaran dan dia selalu meringkuk dilindungi kakaknya. Tanya saja Park Yoochun- _ssi_ ; dia yang merekomendasikan orang-orang ini.”

Bom tersenyum samar. Anak-anaknya memang pandai.

“Benar itu, Yoochun?”

“Tidak.” jawab Yoochun tak acuh. Ia sedang sibuk dengan senjata api di tangannya.

“Iya,” Bom memberikan jawaban berbeda, “Yoochun hanya sedang tidak ingin membahas anak-anak ini yang mengalahkannya dalam balapan minggu lalu.”

“Mereka mengalahkan Micky-ku? Luar biasa!” Sang bos tampak puas hanya dengan membayangkan orang baru yang akan ia dapat. Menurutnya, ‘Micky’ Yoochun adalah pembalap tak terkalahkan—dan _mengalahkan_ yang tak terkalahkan tentu pekerjaan besar. Terlebih, yang mengalahkannya adalah anak-anak belia.

“Kau pasti punya alasan untuk menghubungi kami, bukan? Kami tidak akan menerima panggilan darimu kalau kau hanya ingin menertawaiku seharian.” Yoochun menyela gelak dan tepuk tangan bosnya. Si pemimpin meredakan tawanya. “Susah bercanda denganmu, Yoochun. Baiklah, kali ini, aku ingin kau dan Bom merebut sebuah Nissan Silvia dari kelompok jalanan kecil bernama ‘ _X-Racer’_. Informasi lengkap lokasi markas mereka sudah kuberikan sebelumnya melalui Bom. Nissan itu memiliki komponen yang sangat aku inginkan, jadi kau harus mendapatkannya.”

“Kalau ini pertarungan satu lawan satu, kenapa Bom ikut denganku?”

“Karena aku adalah bahan taruhanmu, juga pelindungmu, Sayang.” Bom maju dan meletakkan jemarinya di bahu Yoochun—yang cepat ditepis pria itu. “Bahan taruhanku hanya mobil; aku tidak mempertaruhkan wanita. Dan aku mampu melindungi diriku sendiri seandainya kalah.”

“Yah, jika kau berkata begitu,” Bos mengangkat bahunya, “aku tidak akan menawar lagi ‘atau kau tidak pergi’. Ya, ‘kan?”

“Itu kau tahu,” Yoochun bangkit dari duduknya dengan pistol terisi penuh, “Aku pergi.”

Yoochun berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa menengok lagi. Ia segera menaiki Nissan Skyline-nya dan melaju di jalanan malam, menuju utara Seoul. Dia sungguh menyukai saat-saat sendiri seperti ini—tanpa Bom tukang rayu atau Jiyoung yang frontal ‘menyerangnya’ dalam mobil. Selain itu, ketika sendirian, dia bebas mencuri pandang ke cermin di atas dasbor.

Di balik cermin itu, tersimpan dengan rapi selembar foto.

Foto seorang anak laki-laki kurus jangkung dan adik perempuannya yang langsing kecil, tersenyum ceria dengan _V-sign_ di depan mata mereka.

Hari ini, setelah beberapa minggu berkutat dengan berbagai misi dan balapan, akhirnya Yoochun dapat tersenyum.

* * *

 


	5. The Cat-and-Mouse

_The moon is rising soon, the moon is rising_

_Ready set, oh my – the sky is brightening_

**(EXO – Two Moons)**

* * *

 

Menurut Jungsoo, tim pembalap liar _‘Radiant’_ tempat Yoochun terperangkap itu bergerak menuju Busan. Chanyeol mau tak mau harus mengikuti ke sana, walaupun menurut Jungsoo pula, rute yang akan mereka lalui agak berbahaya.

Chanyeol memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan. Masih jelas di benaknya ucapan Jungsoo tempo hari.

“ _Maafkan aku, Yeol, tetapi kau harus menghadapi tantangan di rute ini sendirian. Aku hanya akan membantu jika situasi sudah gawat. Bersiaplah; tim pembalap yang akan kau temui di rute ini bukan apa-apa dibanding_ ‘Radiant’.”

Tak apa.

Chanyeol tahu orang-orang yang akan ia temui di rute ini tidak akan ramah padanya, tetapi dia siap dengan penyambutan paling kasar sekalipun.

Harus siap.

Atau gadis mungil di bangku belakang akan terluka.

Lamunan Chanyeol buyar saat ia mendapati beberapa Mazda di depan. “Itu mereka?”

Jungsoo memicing, kemudian mengangguk. “Ya. Itu tim Park Hyungsik.”

Sunyoung terbelalak. Ia berpaling pada Jungsoo. “ _Harabeoji_ bilang ini rute teraman menuju Busan! Kenapa kita dicegat lagi?”

“Pembalap di luar rute ini lebih berbahaya,” sahut Chanyeol, suara rendahnya tidak mengandung canda sama sekali, “Sunyoungie, apapun yang terjadi, jangan jauh-jauh dari _Harabeoji_. Mengerti?”

Sedikit terkejut karena Chanyeol tak pernah seserius ini, Sunyoung hanya bisa mengangguk.

Melihat kedatangan tamu tak diundang, sebuah Mazda RX-7 memulai penyambutan. Mobil itu mengalami modifikasi lebih banyak dari mobil lain yang mengikutinya; Chanyeol menduga itulah pimpinan tim yang akan ia hadapi. Mencoba bersikap bersahabat, Chanyeol menghentikan Fordnya tepat di hadapan musuh.

Sesosok pria keluar dari Mazda.

“Itu dia. Park Hyungsik,” bisik Jungsoo, “Keluarlah, Yeol. Jaga bicaramu betul-betul dengan bocah ini.”

“Akan kuusahakan.”

Tangan Chanyeol hampir menyentuh pintu mobil, tetapi Sunyoung menahan tangannya.

“Jangan pergi, _Oppa._ Bagaimana kalau mereka melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakanmu?”

Tatapan cemas Sunyoung itu sangat berharga bagi Chanyeol. Sayang, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membalasnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menepuk kepala Sunyoung lembut. Kemudian, ia menurunkan tangan Sunyoung dan melangkah keluar mobil.

Jika boleh jujur, saat Hyungsik berjalan mendekatinya, Chanyeol sangat takut dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Namun, Chanyeol melarang dirinya sendiri untuk menampakkan kegentaran.

“Heh, walaupun kau tinggi, ternyata kau masih bocah,” ucap Hyungsik setelah melihat Chanyeol dari dekat, “Kau mengendarai mobil ini sendiri? Luar biasa. Kutebak umurmu tidak lebih dari lima belas tahun dengan wajah seperti itu.”

 _Cerewet,_ umpat Chanyeol.

“Mau ke mana kau dengan rongsokan ini?” Hyungsik meletakkan tangan seenaknya di atas atap Ford Chanyeol.

“Busan.” jawab Chanyeol singkat, menahan marah karena Ford pemberian Chorong dihina oleh Hyungsik. Bagi Chanyeol, itu mobil yang luar biasa hebat!

“Apa kau tak tahu bahwa—hei!” Mata Hyungsik menangkap bayangan Sunyoung di jok belakang, “Kau pergi bersama seorang gadis!”

Deg!

Chanyeol berusaha menghalangi Hyungsik membuka pintu belakang mobil, tetapi gagal. Hyungsik menarik Sunyoung keluar.

“Chanyeol-o _ppa_!” Sunyoung menjerit, “Lepaskan aku, orang asing! Kau keterlaluan!”

“Jauhkan tanganmu dari adikku!” Chanyeol merangsek maju, tetapi tangannya dikunci ke belakang oleh anak buah Hyungsik. Karena tidak siap akan serangan ini, Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindar untuk menolong Sunyoung yang diseret menjauhinya.

“Hyungsik, ada satu lagi! Hahaha, jarang sekali kita dapat kakek-kakek untuk disandera!” tawa seorang anak buah Hyungsik seraya menarik Jungsoo. Pria tua itu tampak sangat ‘normal’ sekarang, dengan tongkat jalan dan gaya jalan tertatih-tatih yang sebenarnya bohong besar. Ayolah, dia masih menembak dengan akurat di usia 72 tahun!

Benar. Chanyeol sendirian sekarang karena kakeknya tidak mungkin dapat membantunya dalam keadaan berakting seperti itu. Ia harus segera mengambil keputusan.

“Apa yang kalian inginkan sebenarnya? Tolong jangan libatkan adik dan kakekku dalam masalah ini.”

Sunyoung terpaku.

Benarkah kata-kata yang dingin itu terlontar dari kakaknya?

“Sederhana,” Hyungsik membentangkan tangannya, “Aku, Park Hyungsik, ‘Penjaga Busan’, ingin mendapatkan rongsokanmu yang lumayan berkualitas ini. Kau tahu, belakangan tidak banyak barang bagus yang lewat sini, jadi... mari kita berduel.”

Hyungsik mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada Sunyoung. Chanyeol mengatupkan rahangnya.

_Seandainya bisa, aku akan mematahkan lengannya!_

“Peraturan dari duel ini sangat mudah,” lanjut Hyungsik, “Jika kau terus berada dalam jarak dekat denganku, kau menang, tetapi jika aku berhasil memperlebar jarak, aku menang. Kalau aku menang, maka mobilmu dan gadis ini jadi milikku. Kau dan kakekmu akan habis.”

Bibir Hyungsik mendarat di pipi Sunyoung yang sudah dibasahi air mata.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menampar pria itu.

“Kalau kau menang, kau boleh pergi.”

 _Aku yakin dia tidak sejujur itu untuk membebaskan kami,_ batin Chanyeol, tetapi setidaknya, dengan memenangkan duel, ada sedikit harapan untuk bisa lolos dari orang-orang ini.

“Aku terima.”

* * *

 

Sunyoung menyaksikan dengan hati berdebar-debar saat Ford Chanyeol mendekati garis _start_. _Bumper_ mobil itu hampir berdempetan dengan Mazda Hyungsik. Setelah memicingkan matanya, Sunyoung dapat melihat Chanyeol di dalam Ford, dua tangannya bersiap di roda kemudi. Mata Chanyeol terus terarah pada Mazda di depannya.

“Jika kalian melakukan sesuatu pada kakakku, aku akan benar-benar membunuh kaliaaan!!!” teriak Sunyoung, sekali lagi berusaha memberontak dari orang yang mengunci tangannya. Akibatnya, anak buah Hyungsik itu mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada Sunyoung, menyakiti si gadis. “Diam, Cantik. Kami tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada kakakmu tercinta itu jika kau bersikap manis,” kekeh pria itu, “Lihat saja kakekmu. Dia tenang-tenang saja meskipun nyawanya dalam bahaya.”

Jungsoo yang berada di bawah ancaman pistol memang tidak tampak bingung, tidak juga ketakutan. Pandangannya lurus ke sirkuit.

_Sekali lagi, Chanyeol harus memacu mobilnya dalam lalu-lintas padat. Dia sudah membuktikan dirinya saat balapan dengan Sanghyun... Melawan Hyungsik harusnya bukan hal sulit, tapi peruntungan Chanyeol bisa berubah, tergantung apa ia bisa menjaga fokusnya hingga akhir. Dengan aku dan Sunyoung disandera, perhatian Chanyeol akan lebih mudah teralih..._

Mungkin Jungsoo ada benarnya, tetapi balapan belum lagi dimulai. Pria tua itu tentu tidak mampu menentukan hasilnya. Ia hanya bisa menaruh kepercayaan pada sang cucu tertua.

Dan Chanyeol tahu betul tanggung jawab apa yang ada padanya sekarang.

Deru mesin mobil memenuhi udara. Terdengar teriakan mencemooh dari Hyungsik. “Adikmu lumayan seksi juga! Pasti menyenangkan ‘bermain’ dengannya!”

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras.

_Jangan sentuh Sunyoungie._

_Kalau kau ingin bermain kotor, cukup denganku saja!_

“Tiga!”

Hitung mundur menuju balapan.

“Dua!”

Chanyeol tidak lagi menoleh pada adiknya. Tatapannya terkunci pada Mazda di hadapan. Mazda yang sebenarnya ingin sekali ia hancurkan bersama sang pemilik.

“Satu!”

Lampu di sisi sirkuit menyala.

Dan Chanyeol melaju tanpa berniat melepaskan Hyungsik sedikitpun.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Chanyeol masih setia di belakang, berjarak kurang dari semeter dengan Hyungsik. Setiap kali Hyungsik memperlebar jarak, Chanyeol kembali mempersempitnya. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah berada dalam lalu-lintas padat, mereka masih berkejaran dalam posisi seperti itu, seolah mobil Chanyeol menempel kuat pada Hyungsik. ‘Sang penjaga Busan’ mulai jengah.

“Bersiaplah untuk yang satu ini, Bocah!”

Hyungsik menambah kecepatan sangat drastis. Ia menerabas mobil-mobil lainnya, mengejutkan pengendara-pengendara biasa yang menghalangi ‘sirkuit’. Beberapa mobil terputar tanpa kendali ke arah Chanyeol—sebuah strategi penjebakan yang bagus.

“Sial!”

Dengan beberapa mobil menutup pandangannya dari Hyungsik, Chanyeol mengalami sedikit kesulitan. Beruntung, tangannya sudah cukup terlatih untuk menghindari mobil-mobil itu dan kembali menyusul Hyungsik. Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat, merasa menang.

“Kau pikir semudah itu mengalahkan Park Chanyeol?”

_“Kau pikir semudah itu menjatuhkan Park Minyoung?”_

Eh?

Sebuah suara lembut yang angkuh tiba-tiba mengisi benak Chanyeol. Park Minyoung?

“ _Eomma_?”

Tidak, tidak. Itu tak mungkin ibunya.

_Fokus! Mazda itu sudah dekat. Sebentar lagi tikungan. Aku harus bersiap-siap; Hyungsik bisa saja memanfaatkan tikungan ini untuk melakukan manuver tertentu._

Benar saja.

Hyungsik memutar kemudinya seperti orang gila, membuat Mazda bergerak dalam sudut 360 derajat untuk mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol. Manuver itu membuat beberapa mobil lain berhenti di sekeliling karena tidak siap. Parahnya, satu mobil terhantam oleh Hyungsik dan bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi ke arah Chanyeol.

“Argh!”

Brak, brak!!!

Chanyeol terengah-engah. Hampir saja mobil itu menabrak sisi Fordnya.

Hyungsik tertawa puas. Ia melakukan _drift_ sempurna dan meninggalkan Chanyeol. “Kaget? Sampai jumpa, Bocah!”

“Tidak secepat itu!” erang Chanyeol, lalu berpindah _gear_ dan mengembalikan Ford pada posisi awal: di belakang Hyungsik. Tentunya dengan _drift_ pula—dan Hyungsik mengumpat.

“Bagaimana bocah itu melakukannya?”

Chanyeol pun tak tahu bagaimana ia mempelajari _drift_ dengan sangat cepat. Untuk sebuah alasan yang tak begitu jelas, Chanyeol merasa akrab dengan manuver-manuver berbahaya itu bahkan sebelum Chorong mengajarkan. Seakan-akan, dia telah diajarkan dulu sekali oleh orang lain.

Mungkinkah Yoochun?

Mengingat ayahnya membuat Chanyeol menginjak pedal gas dan mengebut gila-gilaan. Rapat di belakang Hyungsik. Menganggap bahwa Mazda Hyungsik adalah mobil Yoochun yang sedang ia kejar.

Appa, _lihat aku. Aku sudah tidak lagi menjadi anak baik-baik demi mengejarmu; apa kau masih tidak ingin kembali padaku dan Sunyoungie? Sampai berapa lama lagi kau dan kami harus terjebak dalam sirkuit raksasa ini?_

Balapan akan berakhir kurang dari lima belas menit. Hyungsik tampak frustrasi; Chanyeol masih melekat padanya hingga saat ini. Rencananya merebut Ford dan Sunyoung akan gagal total.

 _Iblis! Bocah ini iblis!,_ rutuknya ketika mengamati spion dan melihat mata Chanyeol yang berkilatan marah. Tak ada sedikitpun hasrat darinya untuk mengalah.

Hingga terbersit sebuah ide brilian di otak Hyungsik yang kotor itu.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat mobilnya setelah ia dan Hyungsik sudah beberapa meter dari garis _start_ yang juga adalah garis _finish._

“Sedikit lagi dan aku akan menang. Makan itu, Park Hyungsik!”

“Tidak secepat itu, Bocah.”

Tiba-tiba, salah seorang anak buah Hyungsik menerjang ke tengah garis _finish._ Pria itu membawa Sunyoung bersamanya. Hyungsik tertawa lebar dan Chanyeol terkesiap.

“Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan gadis itu, lebih baik kuhancurkan saja!”

Sunyoung terkejut setengah mati dengan apa yang dilakukan penyanderanya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan dua tangannya untuk melepaskan diri. “Le-lepaskan! Kau juga bisa tertabrak jika terus di sini!!!”

“ _Yeah,_ Nona, itulah rencananya. Konsentrasi Park Chanyeol pasti akan buyar saat melihat adik kesayangannya berlumur darah di garis _finish_.”

Sunyoung berusaha makin keras untuk lepas dari sang penyandera, tetapi anak buah Hyungsik itu menarik rambut Sunyoung ke belakang. “Wanita itu berisik, menyebalkan!”

“ _Oppaaa!!!”_

Teriakan Sunyoung tenggelam oleh bunyi yang keras di depannya. Gadis itu terbelalak.

Sebelum Hyungsik sempat mencapai garis _finish_ dan menggilas Sunyoung, Chanyeol menyelip dan menubruknya dari samping dengan sangat kuat. Mazda ringsek di bagian samping karena tumbukan itu. Keadaan bagian depan mobil Chanyeol, beruntung, jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya, Chanyeol masih dapat menggunakan Fordnya untuk melarikan diri nanti.

Tertatih, Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Sunyoung serta penyanderanya. Pemuda jangkung itu menarik sang adik padanya, lalu melayangkan tinju yang lumayan menyakitkan di wajah sang penyandera.

“Itu untuk ciuman bosmu pada adikku!”

Sang penyandera terjajar mundur, belum jatuh, tetapi Chanyeol menendang perutnya hingga si pria tersungkur.

“Kyaaa!!!”

Jerit Sunyoung mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol.

Tahu-tahu, Chanyeol merasa pipinya panas dan nyeri sekali.

“Itu untuk mencoba merebut adikmu kembali!”

Chanyeol berdecih. Hyungsik ternyata cukup kuat untuk bangkit lagi dan memukulnya setelah ditabrak sedemikian keras. Melalui sudut matanya, Chanyeol melihat Hyungsik mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sunyoung. Gadis itu menamparnya, tetapi Hyungsik tidak berhenti.

Sehingga Chanyeol terpaksa memukul Hyungsik dari sisi.

“Kurang ajar!”

“Tidaaak! Jangan tembak Chanyeol- _oppa_ , kumohon!!!” Sunyoung menarik tangan Hyungsik yang mengarahkan moncong pistol ke mata Chanyeol. Hyungsik menghempaskan Sunyoung dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, sedangkan Chanyeol masih terpaku di tempat.

“Kau kalah, Chanyeol. Kau kalah!” Hyungsik tertawa menang, padahal kenyataannya berkebalikan. Chanyeol memicingkan mata tak suka.

“Lebih baik dibanding kau. Busuk.”

Dengan marah, Chanyeol cepat menepis senjata api yang terarah padanya, meludahi wajah Hyungsik, menarik Sunyoung yang baru saja dihempaskan, dan berlari ke arah Ford.

“Sialan. Sialan, sialan!!!” Hyungsik hendak menarik pelatuk pistolnya, melontarkan peluru ke arah Chanyeol, tetapi itu tak terwujud.

Jungsoo baru saja melepaskan diri dari kepungan penyandera dan melukai semua yang masuk dalam _range_ menembaknya. Ia jugalah yang menembak tangan Hyungsik, mengakibatkan sang pentolan tim menjatuhkan senjatanya. Jungsoo melompat ke sirkuit dan bergabung dengan Chanyeol serta Sunyoung di dalam mobil.

“Cepat jalankan mobilnya!” perintah Jungsoo. Chanyeol menginjak pedal gas dan mobil bergerak.

Tepat ketika Hyungsik dan orang-orangnya memasuki beberapa mobil Mazda lain. Tak lama setelah itu, mobil-mobil hitam melaju cepat mengejar Chanyeol seperti sekelompok serangga yang marah. Semua jadi makin sulit karena tim pembalap liar ini mulai menyerang Chanyeol dengan aneka ragam senjata.

“Begini jadinya jika perhatianmu mudah teralih, Yeol.” Jungsoo mengutak-atik pistolnya sehingga—ajaib—menjadi tongkat jalan yang familiar. Berikutnya, tongkat jalan itu dilipat-lipat lagi dan dihubungkan dengan beberapa komponen tersembunyi di bawah jok belakang Ford. Tongkat jalan Jungsoo kini berubah menjadi senjata laras panjang berkapasitas tinggi. Pria tua itu menggunakannya untuk menghentikan gerombolan pemarah di belakang. Kaca-kaca mobil pecah, roda-roda meletus, dan beberapa mesin meledak karena serangan beruntun Jungsoo.

Ford berhenti di depan sebuah bengkel tua yang terbengkalai. Tak seorang pun berada di sekitar situ kecuali Chanyeol, Sunyoung, Jungsoo, dan beberapa onderdil tak terpakai. Pemilik bengkel itu entah ada di mana sekarang. Selain bengkel itu, tidak ada bangunan lain—dan Jungsoo memutuskan di situlah mereka akan bermalam.

Sunyoung menyaksikan dalam diam saat-saat sang kakak diadili oleh Jungsoo.

“Aku tahu mereka mencoba membuyarkan konsentrasiku, tetapi Sunyoungie ada di sana, _Harabeoji,”_ Chanyeol berucap lirih, kepalanya terus tertunduk, “Mana bisa aku membiarkannya ditabrak oleh Hyungsik? Kalau penyanderanya sih, terserah.”

“Hyungsik menginginkan adikmu. Menurutmu, apa mungkin dia menabrak Sunyoung?”

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa lama.

“Tidak, _Harabeoji._ ”

“Itu kau tahu. Kalau kau mampu menahan diri untuk tetap berada di belakang Hyungsik, maka Hyungsik akan kalah dengan cara yang wajar. Saat kau menagih hadiahmu dan dia tidak mau menyerahkan, aku yang akan menghancurkan mereka dan menyelamatkan kalian. Aku sudah menyusun rencana itu dan kau mengacaukannya.”

“Maaf.”

Jungsoo menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu menepuk puncak kepala Chanyeol. “Aku tidak mengatakan ini untuk memarahimu atau semacamnya. Aku sendiri juga salah karena membiarkan kalian berdua terlalu lama menghadapi Hyungsik tanpa bantuan, tetapi aku hanya ingin membuat kalian berani. Seberani Yoochun.”

Sesuatu yang berat menekan dada Chanyeol setiap nama ayahnya disebut.

“Sekarang sudah larut. Tidurlah, Yeol. Sunyoung, kau juga.”

Sunyoung mengangguk kosong. Jungsoo masuk mobil dan memejamkan mata. Sunyoung mengikuti, kepalanya bersandar di jok, tetapi matanya tak jadi terpejam saat pandangannya mendarat di punggung lebar sang kakak.

Chanyeol masih duduk di depan bengkel tua. Pemuda itu tidak tidur, memikirkan banyak hal yang terjadi selama 24 jam terakhir. Hari ini sangat berat. Segala sesuatu berubah salah dan dia tak hanya kehilangan kendali atas Fordnya. Dia juga merasa kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Menabrak. Meninju. Meludahi orang.

Tak pernah terlintas sebelumnya di benak Chanyeol bahwa ia bisa sekasar itu.

Bahkan Sunyoung takut padanya.

_Hanya karena lingkungan di mana aku terlibat sekarang sangat kasar, bukan berarti aku harus berubah sama kasar, bukan? Tapi... kenapa aku tidak berhenti? Aku lebih banyak menyakiti orang dari sebelumnya... apakah karena mereka menyakitiku?_

Chanyeol menggeleng.

_Mereka menyakiti Sunyoungie. Itulah sebabnya aku kasar pada mereka._

Genangan air kecil di tanah memantulkan rembulan dan wajah muram Chanyeol. Wajahnya yang begitu mirip dengan ayahnya, Yoochun.

 _Jika_ Appa _melihat_ Eomma _atau Sunyoungie tersakiti, apakah dia akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku?_

Leher Chanyeol tercekat. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa semua hal buruk yang terjadi hari ini berawal dari perasaannya sendiri. Dia sangat ketakutan, karenanya ia nekat melakukan hal-hal mengerikan. Dia sendirian. Jungsoo tidak cukup untuk melindunginya; pria itu sudah semakin tua dan lama-kelamaan akan kehilangan kekuatan. Sunyoung? Chanyeol tidak pernah membiarkan gadis itu membaca perasaannya. Hanya Yoochun saja yang sesungguhnya Chanyeol butuhkan. Seorang ayah, seseorang yang mengajari caranya melindungi.

Tapi Yoochun pun tak ada.

Satu telapak tangan mungil menyentuh punggung tangan Chanyeol. Wajah si empunya tangan terpantul di genangan air yang Chanyeol tatap. Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati Sunyoung di sampingnya, tertunduk dengan rambut menutupi sebagian wajah.

“Belum tidur?” tanya Chanyeol, jemarinya yang panjang menyibak helaian rambut Sunyoung lembut. Sunyoung menggeleng, jantungnya berdegup aneh.

Ternyata, menyenangkan juga diperlakukan seperti ini sesekali oleh kakak lelaki yang tidak romantis macam Chanyeol.

“ _Oppa_ juga belum tidur.”

“Tak usah pedulikan aku. Tidurlah. Kau akan lelah jika tidak istirahat.”

Sekali lagi, Sunyoung menggeleng, berulang-ulang dan lebih kuat.

“Jangan nakal. Nanti _Harabeoji_ memarahimu.” ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Kalimat Chanyeol terputus karena Sunyoung memeluknya erat.

Dan terisak di dadanya.

“Maaf...” Suara Sunyoung tak jelas terdengar karena terhalang pakaian Chanyeol, “Maaf, _Oppa..._ Aku selalu menyusahkan...”

Sedikit kikuk, Chanyeol memeluk Sunyoung balik dan membelai rambut adiknya itu. “Menyusahkan? Maksudmu?”

“Aku cuma bisa menangis dan ketakutan sejak pertama kali kau melibatkan diri dalam balapan ini. Aku tidak bisa membantumu sedikit saja! Padahal kau melakukan berbagai hal untuk menyelamatkanku... Aku bahkan tidak menolongmu saat kau dimarahi _Harabeoji..._ Hiks... maaf...”

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol mengeratkan dekapannya pada Sunyoung. Sesak rasanya mendengar tangis Sunyoung, padahal dalam keadaan biasa, Sunyoung selalu mencari masalah dengannya. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran konyol mereka menjadi jauh lebih menyenangkan saat ini.

Sunyoung mengangkat wajahnya setelah menghapus cepat air matanya. Gemetar, ia menyentuh tepian memar di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

“Aku membuat _Oppa_ dipukul. Luka _Oppa_ tak bisa kusembuhkan juga... Aku memang tidak berguna...”

“Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu, Sunyoungie,” Chanyeol mengeringkan pipi Sunyoung dengan ibu jari, “Aku terluka karena diriku sendiri dan orang-orang jelek itu, bukan kau.”

“Tapi seandainya aku lebih kuat, aku pasti dapat melumpuhkan mereka sebelum mereka menyanderaku. Kau tak perlu berkelahi segala untuk menolongku. Aku juga ingin melindungi _Oppa_ seperti _Harabeoji_ dan _Oppa_ melindungiku!”

“Kau tidak takut?”

Satu lagi gelengan diterima Chanyeol.

Melihat semangat Sunyoung, Chanyeol ingat kembali pada apa yang membuatnya bisa sampai sejauh ini.

Karena Sunyoung.

Karena Yoochun.

Karena Chanyeol menyayangi mereka.

Maka seharusnya, demi mereka, Chanyeol dapat menyingkirkan semua ketakutan dan rasa sedihnya. Seberat dan sepanjang apapun sirkuit yang harus dilaluinya, Chanyeol akan maju dan tidak boleh berhenti di tengah-tengah karena putus asa.

Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Chanyeol. Pemuda itu kembali memeluk Sunyoung. Dagunya bertumpu pada puncak kepala gadis itu. “Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan mampu melindungi kami. Kamu sudah berani, hanya belum menguasai tekniknya. Tenang saja,” katanya, “Terima kasih sudah menemaniku... dan membantuku menemukan kembali keberanianku, Sunyoungie.”

Telinga Sunyoung dapat mendengar detakan cepat dalam dada Chanyeol. Jelas, sebelumnya pemuda itu tidak tenang, tetapi secara perlahan, detakan itu melambat.

 _Menemukan kembali keberanian... berarti sebelumnya_ Oppa _ketakutan?_

Tangan Sunyoung beranjak menuju tangan Chanyeol yang berada di bahunya. Tangan itu dingin, entah karena udara malam atau ketakutan yang tadi sempat mendera. Yang manapun yang benar, Sunyoung hanya ingin menghangatkan tangan itu. Meyakinkan sang kakak bahwa dia ada.

“ _Oppa,_ lain kali ceritalah padaku seperti ini kalau kau punya masalah.” pinta Sunyoung. Dalam semalam saja, ia merasa lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol.

“Yah... kalau kita tidak sedang sibuk bertengkar.” kekeh Chanyeol, dan Sunyoung ikut tertawa. Hening menggantung lagi sebelum Chanyeol memecahkannya.

“Sunyoungie.”

“Ya?”

“Jangan menertawakanku, ya, tetapi tiba-tiba, aku kangen _Appa_ dan _Eomma._ ”

Sunyoung tersenyum, senang Chanyeol akhirnya mengaku setelah sekian lama menyembunyikan kerinduan itu. “Kalau aku sih selalu rindu mereka,” ucapnya seraya membuka liontin dengan foto Yoochun dan Minyoung di dalamnya, “Nih, mau lihat?”

Telunjuk Chanyeol menelusuri wajah Yoochun dalam foto.

Mirip sekali dengannya.

“Tapi kok _Eomma_ tidak mirip denganmu, ya?” goda Chanyeol. Sunyoung memukulnya pelan. “Jahat! Mirip kok!”

“ _Eomma_ pipinya agak tembam, kau tirus. Tidak sama.”

“Iiih! Menyebalkan!!!” Serangan Sunyoung makin menjadi. Beruntung, Chanyeol menghentikannya sebelum sempat memuncak.

“Iya deh, mirip...” Chanyeol menguap, lalu bangkit dari duduknya, “Aku mengantuk... Ayo, tidur.”

“Aku boleh tidur di depan bersama _Oppa_?”

Tanpa jawaban, Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sunyoung, lalu menyeretnya masuk mobil.

* * *

 

Malam itu, Sunyoung bermimpi. Ia berada dalam mobil yang terbakar. Panas mengusiknya, tetapi Chanyeol melindunginya dari jilatan api. Keduanya terikat ke kursi karena sabuk pengaman. Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan sabuk pengaman, tetapi logam di ujung sabuk pengaman itu melukai tangannya karena terlalu panas, sehingga ia tak bisa melepasnya.

Sunyoung mendengar tembakan. Ikatan sabuk pengaman tiba-tiba melonggar.

Rupanya, ada yang menembaki pengunci sabuk pengaman hingga lepas.

Sekali lagi, terdengar tembakan, kali ini pada engsel pintu.

“Chanyeol- _ah_ , tendang pintunya dan bawa Sunyoungie keluar!”

Sunyoung menoleh ke asal suara lembut yang memberi perintah itu.

“Tidak mau! _Eomma_ harus keluar juga!” pinta Chanyeol dengan gemetar.

Sebutir air mata menuruni pipi Sunyoung.

Juga pipi _wanita itu,_ yang masih terjebak dalam sabuk pengamannya. Tangan wanita itu memegang sepucuk pistol.

Wanita itu tersenyum.

Tapi sangat sedih.

“ _Eomma_ mohon.”

* * *

 

Yoochun tersentak bangun. Mimpi buruk menghantuinya lagi. Wujudnya makin lama makin mengerikan. Keringat dingin menitiki dahi pria itu; buru-buru Yoochun menghapusnya.

“Minyoung.” gumam Yoochun, lalu mendengus kesal. Ia jarang memimpikan keluarganya (mungkin karena berusaha keras melupakan mereka meskipun selalu gagal), jadi apa yang tiba-tiba membuatnya bermimpi begitu?

Deru mobil memasuki area luar markas _‘Radiant’,_ tempat Yoochun memarkir Nissan-nya (sekaligus tempatnya tidur—dia selalu memilih kursi pengemudi sebagai ‘ranjang’). Camaro Jiyoung. Mobil itu ditemani dua Mazda RX-7 di belakangnya.

“Lama sekali.” Bom keluar dari markas, menyambut Jiyoung dan sekelompok orang terluka yang mengikutinya.

Yoochun kembali memejamkan mata, tidak terlalu peduli pada percakapan para wanita. Paling-paling hanya misi penaklukan lagi. Aneh, padahal anak buah sang bos di tim inti _‘Radiant’_ sudah luar biasa banyak. Tidak mengherankan, sih. Bos ‘ _Radiant’_ memang serakah.

“Mereka keras kepala, tak mau dicaplok, padahal sudah kalah oleh pembalap sebelum mereka dan babak-belur.” Jiyoung menunjuk ketua tim pembalap yang baru diakuisisinya. Bom tersenyum angkuh. “Memangnya siapa yang mereka lawan? Yoochun saja tidak pernah sampai membuat musuhnya berantakan jika hanya sendiri.”

“Jangan meremehkan kami! Bocah itu iblis! Dia masih remaja, tetapi sudah sangat ahli dalam hal ini! Kalian tidak pernah menghadapi—“

“Diam, Park Hyungsik,” ucap Jiyoung pada sang pemimpin tim yang hampir tidak berbentuk, lalu beralih lagi pada Bom, “Berita bagus untukmu. Yang mereka lawan adalah Angel—lebih tepatnya, _cucunya_. Pemuda tinggi tampan itu. Dia sudah semakin keras sekarang. Pria cerewet pemimpin tim ini saja diludahinya.”

“Wow,” Bom tertawa puas sambil bertepuk tangan, “Putra Yoochun memang luar biasa!”

Sontak Yoochun membuka mata. Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah pantulan wajahnya di spion.

Wajah yang sangat mirip dengan putranya.

* * *

 

 _Chanyeol-_ ah, _kumohon lari dan jangan mencoba untuk menemuiku lagi._

* * *

 

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back to AO3!!! ada yg kangen? *gak *fine  
> aku kejebak di WP gara2 banyak ide baru. aku merasa gak enak gara2nya dear my family terbengkalai dan memutuskan utk g nambah story di sini selain dear my family....  
> daaan ignition akhirnya berjalan kembali. maaf kalo ini agak lebih pendek dan feel racingnya kurang berasa huhu...  
> chap depan adalah chap pertemuan pertama yeol-chun! part yoochun akan kubanyakin di chap depan, please anticipate ^^  
> P.S. tapi entah kapan updatenya, aku perkirakan bakal sibuk ngerjain proposal tugas akhir *derita mahasiswa semester 5 T.T


End file.
